U Chebin Estel Anim
by Teddy R. Lupin
Summary: AU. "I have kept no hope for myself." Eldarion, the prince of Gondor, has never known pain. He has not seen his people suffer. But when an old enemy threatens to take everything he has ever known, what choice does he have but to fight?
1. Engaged

Okay, so this story is being written by both me and Breggo13. I didn't write this first chapter, so if you like it, be sure to tell me so I can pass on the message. The next chapter will be ALL MINE! Yeah...anyway...

This story is a bit AU. For one thing, Eldarion is an only child. (I think...hehehe) More AU will come in later chapters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, my Lord! What have you done now?" cried the old servant when he saw the young prince of Gondor come in with a bleeding nose. Eldarion ignored the blood and flopped down into his armchair.

"Nothing my father should know about!" he said with a glint in his eye. Then, unable to stop himself, he burst out laughing. The old Gondorian shook his head and signaled to a young page to bring his Lord a handkerchief or something. The boy bowed and raced out of the room.

"My lord, may I be so bold, as to dare ask what happened to you?" the servant asked when finally Eldarion had laughed to the fullest. In the process, the prince's white shirt and leather vest were covered in blood. The page at last returned and bowing to Eldarion handed his Highness a handkerchief, which was gratefully accepted.

"Oh Findus, you will never believe it but there was actually a fight," Eldarion's nose stopped bleeding, and rising, the prince started undoing the buttons on his vest. The page stood there, helping his young master. "Well, not a real one, but there was this one proud man. He was laughing at the Dunedains and, to tell you the truth, I agree with him, but the young Dunedains, the rangers, they called him for a duel. He was outnumbered and I had to join him. So, in the end we won, but he now has a broken arm, and as you see, my nose got hit with the hilt."

"My lord, as your friend and someone who has watched you grow from infantry I beg you, do not go into such street fights. It is bad for the heir of Elessar to be out and fighting with Dunedains from whom, I may be daring enough to mention, you originated. Have you any idea what that does for your reputation?" Findus passed Eldarion a fresh white tunic, which the prince gratefully slipped on.

"Don't even go there old man!" the prince cautioned with a smile. Usually he wouldn't think about taking a suggestion from a commoner but Findus was to Eldarion like a best friend. The old servant knew everything, even who the prince was in love with.

"I would also like to remind your highness that you are to have dinner today with the Steward's family in the great hall. Your mother asked for you to look, ah… how did she put it? _Presentable_." Findus was rummaging in an old chest where Eldarion's best tunics were. Finally he pulled out something that was made from navy blue material. Shaking it out, Findus proudly revealed a beautiful velvet tunic, with the white tree engraved in silver threads on the front. "I took the liberty to propose _this _particular tunic, Mon senior, because it goes so well with your eyes and I am positive that Lady Feowyn…"

"No! Not another word," Eldarion said laughing as he pulled the tunic over his head. Findus grinned in return and helped Eldarion fasten a dark blue cape behind him. "Oh Findus, you are my savior," Eldarion said as he quickly dusted off his boots, gave his friend a pat on the back and walked out of the room.

****

As soon as Eldarion walked into the family room where the whole party was assembled, he was immediately rounded up into a hug by Steward Faramir's wife Eowyn. Lady Eowyn was a beautiful woman, tall and fair with eyes that have seen pain and more. She was a free spirit that was usually out of doors, riding and practicing fencing. Actually, it was Lady Eowyn who first introduced Eldarion to the sword.

"My dear, I believe you shouldn't choke our dear prince to death," the Steward cautioned while his wife turned towards him and stuck out her tongue. Faramir, son of Denethor, was in his late forties but that didn't matter because he still was as young and cheerful as before. His russet hair was streaked with gray lines, but his eyes still sparkled with youth and strength. Eldarion smiled and bowed his head. Since his childhood the Prince had spent a lot of time with Faramir and Eowyn as well as their daughter. To him they were family.

"Faramir let her be. He's a strong boy, there is no harm in that," Arwen smiled meaningfully exchanging glances with Eowyn. Aragorn laughed and started talking to Faramir about what happened to him in Rivendell. The whole family just returned from their trip. Arwen and Eowyn soon joined them, letting the two young people greet each other.

"Feowyn!" Eldarion exclaimed with joy when he finally was near his friend. Well, friend really was an understatement since Eldarion and Feowyn were frequently seen together and (this was their secret) hoping to get married later, were already discussing the different plans. And actually, it came as no surprise to the parents of these two. Fea and Eldarion had grown up together, finding comfort in each other's company. Eldarion, being only two years older, had fallen in love earlier and that was also no surprise. The two have seen each other since he was fourteen and she twelve before the Steward's family went to Grey Havens for three years. Coming back, it was shocking for Eldarion to see the change that occurred. Fea turned from a small girl with freckles and braids into a beautiful young woman.

"Eldarion," she answered back as she curtsied. He bowed and with joy took her hand to kiss it. Two years had passed since the first time Eldarion understood that he loved her. Today, she was looking wonderful. Her golden hair was today braided back, which opened her heart-shaped face. Her eyes, a deep hazel color, almost brown, were sparkling with joy and kindness. Dressed in a deep green dress that suited her perfectly, she was bliss to look upon.

"How was your journey?" Eldarion asked as he led Fea to an armchair near the fire.

"Quite pleasant, thank you," she replied sitting down. The light coming from the fire played on Feowyn's face, changing her ever so slightly every time the flames took a different direction. "But to tell you the truth sire, I do find the elves a bit too peaceful. They certainly don't have the air that you have."

"Oh Feowyn, you shouldn't talk like that. I find the elves a race from which we can learn a lot about." Eldarion answered back as he sat down across from her in an identical chair.

"Oh yes, if you are referring to the fact that we, the people of Gondor can't sing or play the harp as well," Feowyn laughed as Eldarion, smiling bowed his head in submission. That was true. Right now in Gondor, most of the people, even warriors from the War of the Ring were forgetting the call of the battle horn. The era of Peace was upon the city, which for so long withstood the ambush of Mordor.

"Feowyn, may I be bold enough to ask you to accompany me to a walk in the garden?" Eldarion offered his love his hand, which she accepted with a sweet smile. The adults wouldn't miss them if they left.

****

"Eldarion, why in the world did you drag me out here?" laughed Feowyn as she knelt to pick a beautiful white flower. He smiled and continued walking. Skipping, Fea caught up to him. Though she was a lady, Feowyn let herself be childish around Eldarion. "Come now, do tell me why you wanted to talk to me."

"How did you know I wanted to talk to you?" Eldarion raised an eyebrow.

"It is obvious. Now, speak up. Why all the secrets?" Fea stood on her tippy toes and gave Eldarion a kiss on the cheek. He blushed with pleasure and turning to face her took her hands in his.

"I love you, Fea," he whispered. Now it was _her_ turn to raise a delicate eyebrow.

"Well, that's no secret. Everyone knows we have feelings for each other. That is old news," Feowyn was now looking at him with some concern sketched into her beautiful face.

"No, you don't understand," with that Eldarion knelt to one knee and pulled out a small velvet box. "Open it," he asked Fea as she took it. With shaking hands the young lady opened the box. Inside, sitting on a pillow of blue velvet sat a ring, plain from the first look but with small diamonds on the outside.

"What is this?" Feowyn asked in a whisper. "Is this some bad joke?"

"Never, my love," Eldarion took a deep breath and looking into Feowyn's eyes said, "Feowyn, will you marry me?"

"Eldarion…I…I don't know what to say, except…Yes," Feowyn smiled with joy and blushed scarlet. Eldarion stood up and taking the ring from the box, slipped it onto her finger.

"A perfect fit," he commented with a smile.

"Never mind that! I love you Eldarion," Feowyn flung her arm around her, well now to say fiancée and buried her face in his shoulder. Surprised but happy nonetheless, Eldarion lifted Feowyn off her feet and spun her round and round. She laughed with joy. Stopping, Eldarion leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was long and passionate, the pain of waiting over and the joy of finally uniting filled both young people.

After that long moment, Eldarion finally pulled away, his face beaming.

"I love you too Fea. I can't live without you anymore. If anything should ever happen, I will always come back. Now come, we should tell our elders," Eldarion said as he put his future wife down on her feet again.

"Should we really tell them?" teased Feowyn intertwining her fingers with Eldarion's. Chuckling, Eldarion kissed her again.

"We should, and besides, dinner will be soon. I don't know about you, but I was so nervous that I'm starving," Eldarion said as Feowyn tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh Eldarion, you'll never be a romantic," she laughed as the new couple made their way back towards the dining room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it? Or did you hate it? Either way. Let us know what you think. And Breggo13 deserves the credit for everything in this chapter. I was just the proofreader. =) The next chapter will be all mine....

Jason


	2. Dreams That Are More Than Dreams

Okay. Finally, I have gotten "ungrounded" and was able to type this next part. I'm in the middle of chapter 3, so it should be up before long. And thanks, of course, to my friend Breggo13, whose constant support and ideas made this chapter come alive. (said friend happens to be a coauthor of this story)

Anyway, that's that, and let's get on with the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Eldarion!"_

"_They're coming-"_

"_Become who you were born to be!"_

"_Remember me."_

"_Eldarion!"_

"_My son-"_

"_No!"_

"_There is nothing to fear…"_

"_Ada!"_

"_Remember me."_

Eldarion shot out of bed, breathing heavily. _What was that all about?_ Running his fingers through his messy dark hair, he stood up, wrapping his cloak around him.

****

As he walked through the halls of the palace, Eldarion marveled at the peace and serenity of the night. Stepping out into the courtyard, he breathed in the fresh air. _What could that dream have meant, if anything?_

"Rough night?" Eldarion jumped, hearing a voice from behind him.

"You could call it that," he answered, smiling in relief. The voice belonged to Faramir, the father of his fiancée.

"What brings you out into the cold?" the older man asked.

"I could ask you the same question," the Prince responded. Faramir raised his eyebrows. Eldarion sighed. "I had a nightmare."

"About?"

"I haven't figured it out yet." Faramir smiled.

"Eldarion," he started. He laid a hand on the young man's shoulder. "You're tense. _Relax. _Dreams pass in time."

"I know," the Prince said quietly. "But I can't help feeling…"

"Like something's about to happen?" Eldarion nodded silently. "Don't dwell on it," the Steward advised. "It's unhealthy." As he began to walk away, Eldarion turned around.

"Faramir…thank you." The older man looked at him in surprise.

"For what?" Eldarion looked down at the ground, his face reddening.

"For trusting me," he said honestly. When Faramir still looked confused, the younger man clarified, "For giving your consent." The Steward smiled.

"My daughter deserves nothing less than the best," he stated, a twinkle in his eye. "I trust you can provide it for her."

"I will," Eldarion said firmly. "I promise."

"Get some sleep, Eldarion," Faramir said quietly, heading towards his quarters. The Prince watched him go, and then turned to the night sky. His eyes drifted to the mountains surrounding the dark land of Mordor. He studied them apprehensively. _No. He's gone. I'm living proof of that. _

****

The next morning at breakfast, Eldarion was still pondering his dream. He shook his head. _Calm down_, he told himself. _It's just a dream._

"You all right, El?" asked his sister Gilraen. At ten years old, she was already as beautiful as her mother and as wise as her father.

"I'm fine, Rae," he answered with her nickname. "Just thinking."

"Figures," she muttered, just loud enough for Eldarion to hear. He looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"Well, if you're thinking about _Feowyn_," she hinted. He stared at his sister.

"What about her?"

"You're betrothed, aren't you?"

"What of it?" he asked, starting to get annoyed. The girl giggled.

"So it is true," she said. Then a thought struck Eldarion. She hadn't been at the dinner the previous night. _Great._ He groaned. _Now she'll tell everyone in the whole city._

"If you tell anyone…" He glared at her. "You know what? I'm going for a walk." Eldarion stood up and stalked out of the room. Gilraen giggled again.

"Touchy, touchy," she muttered, knowing full well he couldn't hear her.

****

"She doesn't ever respect my privacy," the Prince muttered to himself. Leaning against a pillar, he observed citizens going about their daily duties, paying no attention to the young man so intently watching them. His eyes rested on a girl wearing a dark green cloak, her hair pulled back tightly. Then he noticed something glinting in the sunlight- the hilt of a sword. Eldarion frowned.

_Why would a girl like her have a sword? _

She looked up and he realized that her eyes were a light grey color, almost blue. Their eyes locked for a moment, but she looked away. Confused, Eldarion headed towards her. She left her spot, heading the opposite direction. He tried to follow her, but got pushed in with the crowd. Giving up, he sighed.

_Who is that girl?_

***

"That's just not possible," Eldarion heard his father say. "We saw it destroyed."

"Too right we did," agreed a gruff voice that could only have come from Gimli the Dwarf.

"You have to listen-" said a voice Eldarion did not recognize.

"No," Aragorn said firmly. "You listen. We have been through too much. We have lost…much. We cannot go through this again."

"If you'd just believe me, you wouldn't!" the voice, a girl, cried. She took a deep breath. "It's your fault if your people die," she muttered, and then headed for the door. She pushed in open, giving King Elessar one last menacing glare. Not looking in front of her, she crashed into Eldarion, who tumbled down next to her.

"Watch it," she said roughly.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Standing up, he offered a hand to help her up, which she ignored. Getting a good look at her for the first time, Eldarion realized this was the girl he had seen before. "Hey-" he started.

"Move out of the way, rich boy," she said, pushing past him. Flustered and confused, Eldarion entered the throne room.

"Ada?"

"Eldarion?" Aragorn smiled, seeing his only son. "What can I do for you?"

"Who is that girl?" the younger man asked.

"She's one of the Dunedain," the King answered softly.

"She's a Ranger?" Eldarion asked, surprised. "But I thought-"

"I know," Aragorn said, nodding. "Nothing is what it seems anymore, Eldarion."

"I-uh…" the Prince started awkwardly, "I heard her say something about the people dying…what was she talking about?" Aragorn sighed.

"She said…darkness is spreading from Mordor," he answered, his voice barely above a whisper. "The city is to be attacked."

"Why didn't you listen to her?" When he got no response, Eldarion looked at his father worriedly. "Ada?"

"I didn't want to believe her," the King said. "In that last battle, we lost so much…everyone wanted to believe it was over."

"Ada…as long as there is good in this world…there will be those who challenge it," the young man said quietly.

"I know, ion nin," Aragorn said. "I know."

****

Later that night, Eldarion shivered, though not from the cold. _What if it wasn't a dream, but a warning? The city will be reduced to nothing…and I can't do anything about it._ He took of his dark blue tunic and laid it across a chair. Running his fingers across the shining, silver tree emblazoned on it, the Prince sighed. He turned around, only to see his mother standing in his doorway.

"Naneth," he said, surprised. "What-" She smiled softly.

"Estel told me that you overheard a young Ranger talking about…Mordor," she explained, her voice quiet.

"Naneth-" Eldarion protested.

"I came not to punish you, my son," she said, a light smile upon her face. He smiled back, though half-heartedly. "I came to give you a gift."

"I should eavesdrop more often, then," he responded dryly.

"Eldarion," she said sternly. They stood there for a few moments in silence.

"Naneth?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think-" Eldarion started to ask, a look of fear etched onto his face.

"Do I think that the girl is right?" his mother finished for him. A subtle tear trailed down her cheek. "Yes."

"But what everyone else sacrificed…all the stories…the Hobbits…all the lives that were destroyed…" Eldarion said hesitantly. "Is that all to happen again?"

"I hope not, my son," Arwen said softly. "But some things cannot be avoided."

"The future is not written," he replied, his eyes turned toward the mountains. "We can always change our fate."

"Then it would not be fate," the Queen corrected. "Eldarion…" She placed a gentle hand on her son's broad shoulder. Turning around to face her, Eldarion's face was one of grim determination.

"I won't let it happen," he said. "I'll protect this city if it's the last thing I ever do." Arwen smiled gently.

"Then you'll need something to protect yourself." She took a silver chain from around her neck and Eldarion's eyes widened. _No way._ His mother handed him a small silver pendant that shone brightly.

"Naneth, this is-"

"The Evenstar, ion nin," she said quietly. "May it be a light for you in dark places…when all other lights go out." Eldarion swallowed.

"I don't know what to say…" he said, a lump in his throat. Arwen gave him a gentle hug and smiled at him.

"Sleep well, Eldarion," she said. The Prince watched his mother walk down the hall and turn out of sight.

_Why do I feel like I've said goodbye to her for the last time?_

****

Okay, so what did you think? If you have any ideas for how to make it better, I'd be glad to hear them. I promise, there won't be such a long wait for the next chapter. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Jason


	3. Ten Thousand

Okay, sorry this has taken so long. This story has really been giving me brain-freeze, and I've been working on my stories for _The Dark Knight_ and _Iron Man_ instead. But I've been meaning to get this chapter out. And yeah, I know it's short, but I didn't want to put the whole thing (because I don't have it written yet).

Hopefully, I can get the next part out before I start school.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I can see you…"_

"_Eldarion!"_

"_My son…"_

"…_Do not be afraid…"_

"_I will always be with you."_

Eldarion woke from a nightmare once again. _But somehow this one was different_, he thought. _Very different…and not in a good way._

He stretched his legs and yawned. He was about to lay back down when Gilraen burst into his room, a look of pure terror in her eyes. Eldarion immediately sat up straight, wide awake.

"What is it, Rae?" he asked quietly. She didn't seem able to speak. She just motioned with her hand.

"El…" the girl managed. "You must come." He nodded silently and they took off down the corridor together.

****

"Gilraen," Eldarion panted, "If this is a joke, you are so in trouble." His sister glared at him.

"It's not," she said softly. She stopped in her tracks. "El…that girl Ada was talking about was right. I saw them." The Prince's mouth dropped in horror. "Follow me." Gilraen once again took off at a run, and Eldarion realized they were headed to the throne room.

As quietly as he could, Eldarion helped her to open the great wooden doors. Feeling the cool air, he felt a sense of calm, though he knew it to be out of place. He followed Gilraen to the edge of the courtyard, where she silently pointed to a dark mass in the distance. Eldarion stared at it, confused.

"How can you possibly see that?" he asked. "It looks like nothing more than trees swaying in the night." Gilraen frowned. "You must learn the difference between dreams and reality."

"I didn't dream it, Eldarion!" she cried. "I saw them from outside my window!" He frowned, then understanding struck him. He knelt before his younger sister and smiled.

"Keen are the eyes of the Elves," he said softly. Eldarion gave her a gentle hug. "I never should have doubted you."

"What are we going to do?" she asked. "There are no less than ten thousand." He gaped at her.

"Ten thousand?" he asked, horrorstruck. The armies of Gondor were powerful…but there was no way that they could beat numbers that large.

A bloodcurdling screech sounded from over the mountains, causing Eldarion and Gilraen to bend down, clutching their ears. The Prince looked up, and saw a shadow flying towards them.

_Nazgul._

"Gilraen!" he cried, grasping his sister's hand and taking off at a run. They rushed into the throne room and they slammed the doors with no effort made to be quiet. They had just finished when Aragorn came rushing into the room, followed closely by Arwen. He was dressed, his sword in hand.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked. Gilraen looked at her father, scared. She had never heard her father speak with such rage. His angered expression faded and he dropped his sword.

Aragorn knelt down and wrapped his only daughter up in a hug. "It's all right," he whispered quietly. "Nobody's going to hurt you." She nodded silently, her crying muffled by his robe. The King looked up at his son, releasing Gilraen from his arms. Eldarion gulped. Standing up, Aragorn placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Ada-" the Prince started to say.

"Eldarion…" Hearing the way his father spoke, Eldarion knew what was to happen.

"What must I do?" he asked quietly. Aragorn sighed heavily.

"You must be brave, ion nin," the King said softly. "Nothing more do I ask of you." He looked at Gilraen and Arwen, standing together in the corner. "Protect your mother and sister. At all costs." Eldarion nodded solemnly and stepped aside.

"I will," he said, barely above a whisper. Aragorn gave his son a firm hug.

"I'm very proud of you, Eldarion," he said, so only the Prince could hear. He picked up his sword, and with one glance back at his family, Elessar, King of the United kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor, went to battle.

****

Yes. Very short, right? Sorry about that. And I take credit for anything that you don't like here. The next chapter will be mine also, but chapter 5 will go to my friend Breggo13, and the story will get much better, I promise.

Thanks for reading...and reviewing. (Hint, hint...)

Jason


	4. Don't Ever Try To Deny Who You Are

Okay, seriously, I know this has taken me a long time, and I'm sorry. There has been A LOT going on, plus being sick, going on retreat...whatever. Haha if I've forgotten something, please remind me. Oh yeah. School sucks.

But moving on, this chapter is AU all the way, so if you don't like that...sorry. If you're okay with a few changes, great, I hope you'll really like this chapter.

And Daina is the Ranger girl mentioned in the previous chapters. I think this is the first time her name is mentioned, so I thought I'd point that out for you guys.

On with the story (finally)-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eldarion groaned and threw a rock against the wall, causing it to break into five little pieces. On the other side of the dark room, Gilraen shuddered into her mother's cloak. Arwen frowned.

"Eldarion," she said, her eyes staring into her son's. "You're scaring your sister." He rolled his eyes.

"I think that might have to do with the city being under attack," the Prince said sarcastically.

"Eldarion!" Arwen said, shocked. "What's gotten into you?" He ignored her and picked up his sword from off the ground. She sighed sadly.

"Naneth," he said quietly, "I'm sorry. I just-" Arwen stood up and gave him a warm hug.

"You want to be out there with him," she noted quietly. "I know."

"I have as much cause to go to war as any of them," Eldarion said angrily. "Why can't-"

"If something happens to your father tonight…"

"I'm not the only heir to the throne," he said. "Gilraen would be a much better ruler than I would ever be."

"But it is not her place," Arwen said softly, "Ion nin…lasto." Eldarion nodded silently. "Too long has this house sat in darkness. You cannot let Sauron win, do you understand?" The Prince swallowed. "If you are killed…he has won."

"El…he will never cross you," Gilraen said quietly from the corner. "He fears you-but the Orcs do not. The know nothing except hate and destruction." Subtle tears dripped down from Eldarion's grey eyes and he took a deep breath.

"Hain u-'rogon," he said softly, but somehow it couldn't have been louder. "I do not fear them." Arwen smiled sadly.

"Naneth-" the Princess started to say. But she didn't finish, for a rattle shook the room. Eldarion opened his mouth, dismayed. A tear slipped down Arwen's cheek, and the Prince's body shook with rage. He dropped to his knees, silent tears falling.

_I do not know what courage I have left. But I swear on everything I hold dear in this Middle Earth, I will not let this city fall into the hands of that filth._

****

"Fall back to the second level!" King Elessar called to his men. "Fall back!"

"My lord," called a bloody and beaten Faramir. "There are too many of them! We cannot hold!" Aragorn swallowed.

"We will hold," he called back, stabbing an Orc in the chest. "I swear to you I will not let this city fall." Faramir nodded tiredly, running up to the second level. "Fall back!" Aragorn called once again.

_I do not know what strength is in my blood. But I swear to you I will not let the White City fall…nor _our_ people fail._

A tear slipped down the King's cheek. He wiped it away and followed Faramir up to the next level.

****

Eldarion paced back and forth, anxiously listening to the despairing screams of the soldiers he knew would not live out the night.

"The city will be razed to the ground," he said harshly. "And all will fall into darkness."

"Do not despair, Eldarion," Gilraen said softly, enfolding herself into her brother's arms. "All is not lost."

"How can you say that?" he asked, staring at her, his eyes red.

"We have you," she said, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. The Prince smiled sadly.

"I do not know if I can prevent this from happening, my sister," he said quietly. "But I will do everything within my power to-" The wall shook violently.

"They're coming," Arwen said, her eyes filled with grief. "This cannot be." Eldarion took a deep breath.

"I'm going out there," he said, his voice resolute.

"You cannot possibly-"

"But I am," he said calmly. "I have made my choice." He drew his sword and unlocked the door, closing it behind him.

****

"Aragorn!" The beaten and bloody King looked up as he heard Faramir call his name. "My Lord, there are too many!"

"Retreat!" Aragorn replied. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Steward nod, and chase an Orc up the street. The King breathed in heavily, and exhaled slowly. He followed after Faramir, wiping blood from his nose.

As soon as he had gotten through the door, the soldiers shut it, giving their weary King the rest he needed. Aragorn sat down, taking a deep breath, coughing as he breathed out.

"My Lord?" asked a young voice. Frowning, he looked up. Faramir's young son, Elboron, was shaking with fear, looking at the King with hopeful eyes.

"This is not your place, Elboron," he said firmly. "Get up to the throne room. Eldarion is there. He'll protect you." The boy shook his head slowly.

"It's being guarded," he whispered. "They cannot get out. And no one can get in." Aragorn looked up, and felt his heart stop. One of the Nazgul was guarding the throne room.

_Is this what it comes down to? Should I live to see the last days of my house? Why didn't I listen to her?_

"My Lord?" Elboron asked again. Seeing the look on the King's face made the boy tremble with dread. "Is there any hope?" Aragorn's face turned from weary to fiery. He looked the boy in the eye, placing his hand on Elboron's shoulder.

"Elboron, son of Faramir," he said firmly. "Listen to me. There is _always_ hope." The wall shook again, and Aragorn stood up, regaining his kingly posture. He solemnly looked down at they Steward's son. "Whatever happens, stay with me. I'll watch over you." Elboron nodded, his face grim.

"Aragorn!" Faramir called over. "My family…they're…this level…" His face full of fear, his eyes widened when he saw Elboron standing beside the King. He knelt down in front of his only son. "What are you doing here?"

"Father…I'm scared…" The Steward took the boy into his arms.

"So am I, my son," Faramir said quietly. "So am I. Go to your mother and sister. I promise…you'll be safe." Elboron swallowed and nodded warily, running back to where he came, with one last look of longing at his father and the King. Aragorn took a deep breath and turned to Faramir.

"Are you with me?" he asked, as more Orcs attempted to breach the wall. Faramir's face was grim as he responded.

"To the death."

****

_No more training. This is not dueling practice. There are no second chances in war._ Eldarion exhaled and stepped into the throne room. He knelt before the marble statue of Elendil. He closed his eyes and sighed.

_I don't know if you can hear me, Elendil. But please…help me. I cannot do this on my own. There are very few who can. Please…help me to be brave._

The Prince drew his sword and walked towards the door, where he stood, listening to the screams of anguish that filled the night. Tears slipped down Eldarion's cheek, tears of despair.

_I must believe that there will be hope. Otherwise we are already lost._

He bit his lip to stop from crying. He opened his eyes and stood firmly in front of the door…the only thing standing between him and the horrors of war.

****

"Naneth…" Gilraen sat in the far corner of the stone room, hugging her knees to her chest. "Why did you let him go?"

"There was no avoiding it," Arwen said softly. "He is much like your Ada, more than either of you will ever know."

"But he'll die," the Princess said, tears starting to penetrate her iron will. "And I won't be able to save him."

"Eldarion's story will not end at Minas Tirith," the Queen responded reassuringly. "He will see more than we can scarcely imagine." Gilraen shakily stood up and walked over to her mother, who wrapped the girl up in a tight hug.

"It doesn't end here, does it, Naneth?"

"I'm afraid not, iel nin," Arwen said gently. "But I know Eldarion will be brave…when his time does come. He will prove his worth."

"_Your time will come. You will face that same evil…and you will defeat it."_

Silent tears slipped from her blue eyes.

_Was it not barely twenty years ago when we had to struggle for survival? If someone is out there that can help us…if anything can save us from this destruction…I plead you…_

****

Eldarion kneeled behind the door, his sword held in front of him. His eyes closed, and he heaved a sigh. His grey eyes scanned the floor, and he noticed than light was starting to flood through the darkness.

_This is it, then. I've got no other choice. I have to go out there._

The Prince bit his lip and extended his shaking hand to push open the door. It had opened about halfway when he heard footsteps behind him. Acting on impulse, he spun around, sword handy.

"Rae?" he asked. "What do you think you're doing?"

"El, you are walking to your death!"

"I know," Eldarion said softly. "But it's the only way."

"You just want glory!" the Princess cried, disgusted. "You care nothing for the safety of others!"

"You don't understand, Gilraen!" he retorted.

"You're being selfish!" she argued. "And now is not the time for such things."

"Rae…this is not about me. I…" he started. "There is much I cannot explain. But this is necessary. Now back away." Eldarion pushed the door open the full way, and he raised his sword, looking like he had more confidence than he felt in his heart. Gilraen stayed put, and gasped when she got the full view of the Nazgul standing in their way.

"El…" she whispered, though knowing that her brother wouldn't respond.

****

"Elboron!" Eowyn called. "What do you think you're doing?" The boy turned around, frowning.

"We've lost," he said quietly. "There's nothing we can do." She bit her lip and turned to her daughter.

"This city will never fall while we defend it," the Steward's wife said through gritted teeth. Feowyn nodded solemnly.

"Come here, 'Boro," she said softly. The seven-year-old hesitantly walked over to his elder sister.

"Fea?" he asked, with an air of innocence, a hopeful smile on his face. She smiled gently, giving her brother a firm hug.

"Yes?"

"Is this the end?" Feowyn frowned.

"No," she answered firmly. "For many, it may be. But not for us. We are protected, brother. We have to be hard, hard so that nothing can ever touch us. Do you understand?" The boy nodded slowly, processing what had just been said.

Dressed in rough armor, Eowyn walked over to them. A few tears trailed down her cheeks when she saw the dismay on her son's young face.

No one his age should feel the sorrows of war.

"Mother?" he asked quietly. "You're going out there?" Her heart broke, and she brushed Elboron's golden-brown hair out of his face.

"There's no other choice," she admitted. "You have to be strong. Strong for those who survive." He swallowed and nodded. She gave her daughter a firm hug. "I hope we all last the night."

"We will," Feowyn said calmly. Eowyn smiled gently, and bent down to give her son a hug.

"Always believe in the impossible, my son. And it will come to show for you."

"You promise?" he asked, as if he didn't believe it.

"Nothing less than the truth." Elboron smiled widely and backed up to stand by his sister.

And with one last glance back at her children, Eowyn, wife of Faramir and shieldmaiden of Rohan, drew her sword and bravely headed to war.

****

Eldarion vaguely heard his sister whisper his name. But his eyes rested on the Nazgul, and his blood boiled.

_Rule your own lands. I will not let you take control of ours._

He slowly took a step forward, but tripped on the step and tumbled down the rest. Groaning, he sat up, to see the full attention of the Shadow on him. He tried to stumble backwards, but he just tripped again.

_No…_

"You cannot avoid what is to happen, Prince," the ghostly yet harsh voice breathed. "Your lands are yours no longer." Eldarion swallowed.

_Do not show fear. I must not give in._

"Your plans have failed," he said loudly. "Men are not as weak as you supposed."

"Your reluctance is plain, Prince," the Witch-King said, almost with a hint of laughter. "You have never fought. This will be an effortless win." Eldarion glared at his enemy.

"Eldarion!" The Prince spun around, to see his mother running towards him, a fire in her always-calm eyes. "Back away!" His grey eyes widened.

"Naneth, no!" he called in fear. The Witch-King laughed and drew his sword, clashing with Arwen's.

"You will not forestall my judgment," he hissed at her, "She-Elf."

"And you will never harm my son," she said harshly. The Wraith laughed again, and knocked Arwen's sword out of her hand, stabbing her stomach with his own weapon. She gasped, slowly falling to the ground, clutching the wound.

"No!" Eldarion yelled, starting to run forward. "You son of a-"

"El!" Gilraen hissed, grabbing hold of his arm. "No! No man can kill him." Hearing the connecting of two swords, they spun around, to see someone dressed in the poor armor of a Rohan warrior sparring with the Witch-King.

"Lady Eowyn," the Prince breathed. "We're saved." His eyes drifted to his mother's motionless body, and he gritted his teeth, breaking out of Gilraen's grip. He ran over to Arwen and bent over her body. "Naneth, please…"

"El…dar…ion…" she said weakly. "My son…"

"Naneth, no…" he said, tears streaming down his dirty face. "You can't leave me…"

"Never forget your place…never forget who you are," she whispered. "When darkness falls…"

_Pray your heart will remain true_, Eldarion finished silently.

"Hebo estel, ion nin," Arwen said with some difficulty. "And you will always find your strength." Her eyes closed with finality, at peace. The Prince bowed his head, silent tears falling.

"El…" Gilraen whispered, her voice shaking.

"She's gone, my sister," the Prince said quietly, not able to believe it. "And I couldn't save her." Gilraen slowly put her hand on Eldarion's broad shoulder, just as a loud hissing noise was heard from across the courtyard. Breathing heavily, he turned around. Eowyn was standing tiredly in front of a diminishing Wraith.

Despite the bleak circumstances, Eldarion smiled slightly.

"Lady Eowyn," he called urgently. She hurried over to them, wrapping each of them in a hug. "You saved our lives."

"I wasn't fast enough," she admitted sadly, looking over at Arwen's body. "I'm sorry."

"One person can only do so much, Lady Eowyn," the Prince said quietly. "And you have shown your quality." She smiled gently.

"She would be very proud of you," Eowyn said. "Both of you."

"Hannon le." Eldarion sadly looked at his mother's silent and still body. Hot tears dripped from his grey eyes, and his face turned into one of grim determination.

_I swear on my mother's grave that I will not let this city fall…nor our people fail_.

He screamed in anguish, grabbed his sword, and ran down to fight.

"Eldarion, no!" Eowyn called helplessly. "Don't throw your life away in anger!" She only got silence in return.

****

"Aragorn, we must surrender," Faramir said desperately. "Do you know how many Orcs are out there…against the few of us there are?" Aragorn placed a heavy hand on the Steward's shoulder.

"I know our chance at victory is unlikely," he said quietly. "But we must fight until the end. I will not surrender to that filth." Faramir nodded.

"I get the feeling this is not as straightforward as you make it seem," he said slowly. Aragorn smiled sadly.

"I made a promise," the King said. "And I keep the promises that I make." He swallowed as the door broke open and Orcs and all other fell beasts of Mordor came creeping through. Aragorn swung his sword and the battle began once again.

Eldarion ran down the silent street, and caught an Orc, who had been trying to sneak up unnoticed, at swordpoint.

"Nice try," he muttered, smirking. Carelessly, the Prince slashed a few others on his way.

****

"Ada!" Eldarion called over the noise of the battle. "Ada!" He slipped on a fallen shield and landed in front of Feowyn and Elboron. He immediately turned a shade of red. Feowyn smiled and motioned for him to come with her. He nodded slowly and followed her deep into the stone building.

"Eldarion, what do you think you're doing?" she asked, lighting a small candle. "That was foolish." He nodded silently.

"I know," the Prince said quietly. "It was just…"

"You're different, El," Feowyn noticed. "What happened?"

"My mother…she…" he tried to say, and swallowed. "The Nazgul…" Feowyn gasped and wrapped her arms around his shaking body.

"Oh, Eldarion…" she whispered. "I'm so sorry…" He frowned.

"Yeah, everyone's sorry for something, aren't they," he said bitterly. Kissing her lightly, he said, "Fea, you stay here. Stay safe. I have to do this." He followed the narrow passage out of safety into the battle.

****

Daina breathed in heavily and stabbed another Orc in the chest, slicing its head off for good measure.

_This could have been avoided. No one listens to me…I guess that would be the downside of being a girl Ranger._

Out if the corner of her eye, she saw the Prince who had been staring at her just the day before. His face was dirty, and his eyes were filled with grief and horror. His sword was dark with Orc blood and he was locked in battle with a particularly large Orc. Daina gritted her teeth and pulled a knife off her belt and threw it across the street, stabbing the Orc in the back of his neck. He fell to the ground. Eldarion grinned and wiped sweat off his brow, pulling the knife out and stashing it in his own belt.

****

"Ada!" Eldarion called, slashing his sword through an Orc's chest. "Ada!" Aragorn slightly turned around, seeing his son running towards him, his sword stained with blood.

"Eldarion…" he muttered to himself. "What are you doing here?" The Prince reached his father and breathed in heavily.

"Ada…" he said quietly, not able to continue. "I failed you. I couldn't-" Tears trailed down his grim face. Aragorn placed his hand on Eldarion's shoulder.

"You could never fail me, ion nin," the King said firmly. Then his eyes turned upward to the courtyard. "What have you done?" he asked slowly.

"I tried, Ada," the Prince said through hot tears. "But I just wasn't fast enough. I'm sorry. Ada…" Aragorn shook his head.

"No, Eldarion," he said quietly. "This was not your fault. None of this was your fault. I should have listened to the girl." He gave his son a tight hug. "Be brave. There is not time for anything else." Eldarion nodded solemnly and gripped his sword. Aragorn smiled sadly as his son struck an Orc down, and slashed another.

_He should never have had to experience this._

The King quietly slipped away up the street and took off at a run. As he entered the courtyard, Gilraen ran into his arms, not bothering to hide her tears. He bent down and wiped them gently.

"Everything will be fine," he said. "I made a promise…once. This city will never fall as long as I defend it. And I promise you again." She sniffled and nodded in her father's arms. Aragorn stood up and saw Eowyn bending over a fallen body. He squinted his eyes and felt his knees weaken. "No…" he breathed. He released Gilraen and sprinted over to his fallen wife.

"My Lord…" Eowyn said softly. "I tried everything. I'm sorry…she's gone." Tears trailed down his face as he held her lifeless body to him. He kissed her cold forehead and brushed hair from her face.

_Namarie, Arwen. Vin lu achenitham...le melon._

****

Anger flowing through his veins, Eldarion slashed Orc after Orc. He stumbled on a step, and fell to the ground. He groaned and tried to stand up, but felt a sharp pain in his ankle.

"Ah!" he said painfully. He gently felt the wound, and saw blood shining on his hand. Eldarion grimaced and sighed. An Orc noticed the Prince testing his leg and smiled evilly. Eldarion's eyes widened as a rusted Orc sword was raised towards him, and there was nothing he could do. His eyes started to close, making everything turn to grey haze, and he dropped out of consciousness.

****

On the other side of the street, Daina's eyes narrowed and she quickly ran towards the fallen Prince. As she neared, she realized that he was unconscious. She dived in front of him, stabbing the Orc in the stomach. He fell down, dead, and the Ranger heaved a sigh of relief. She sheathed her sword and grabbed the Prince by the hand, pulling his arm around her shoulders.

_He's the only hope for redemption. I have to get him away from this._

Quietly, she slipped into the darkness of the empty streets, where her faithful horse, Runshaw, was silently waiting. Daina put the unconscious Eldarion up front, and jumped on behind him. She snapped the reins and the horse took off down the street, out the gates, and beyond the Pelennor Fields.

"Noro lim, Runshaw, noro lim," would have been heard, but there was no one left now who understood the language of a once thriving culture, and with that knowledge, Daina knew in her heart that nothing could be changed, and things that weren't meant to happen would soon come to be.

_I saw a star rise high in the  
Evening sky,  
It hung like a jewel,  
Softly shining._

_I saw a star fade in the  
Evening sky,  
The dark was too deep and so light died,  
Softly pining._

_For what might have been,  
For what never was.  
For a life, long lived  
For a love half given._

****

Was it good? Dramatic? Angsty? Me, myself, and I (and of course my co-writer Breggo13) want to know. If it seems like no one is reading this, we won't keep writing it. And I know you don't want that...

ELVISH TRANSLATIONS:  
Ion Nin: my son  
Lasto: listen  
Naneth: Mother  
Ada: Father  
Hain u-'rogon: I do not fear them.  
Iel Nin: my daughter  
Hebo Estel: Have hope  
Hannon Le: Thank You  
Namarie, Arwen. Vin lu achenitham...le melon: Farwell, Arwen. We will see each other again...I love you.  
Noro lim, Runshaw, noro lim: Ride on, Runshaw, ride on.

Thanks for reading. Please review. Please press the light green button and take a second of your time. I promise, it doesn't bite. Neither do I (often).

Umm...I think that's about it. Thanks for sticking with me-

Nestaron (Jason) and Breggo13


	5. Daina

Okay, so here's chapter 5. This was wasn't written by me, it was by Breggo13. All hers. Haha, she was sure to make it longer than my last one. And succeeded.

Plus, we have an author's note from the actual author of this chapter at the end. She has a few things that she wants to clear up.

And if you guys are out there, reading this, PLEASE review! If we don't get any, we'll stop writing it!

On with the chapter-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far from the distance came a steady resonance of soft hoof beats, rhythmic and relaxed. The sound echoed through the forest, this part of Fangorn where even the birds were quiet. It was early morning, way too early for even a messenger to pass this way if ever one was brave enough. Yet, as all small creatures scurried back into their burrows, from behind the bend on the barely visible animal trail, a strapping young stallion emerged. His nostrils' flared and his breath coming out in quick, rasp breathes the noble animal didn't dare disobey his nimble rider. Still even he couldn't go on forever and after a few minutes he started to slow down to a quick trot.

"A little more Runshaw, a little more," a soft voice called to the charger and with a swift flick of the tail, the grey mount continued on, gathering what speed he lost. The young rider bit her lower lip and looked around her one more time with her grey tear-filled eyes. Daina was still wary. Though she galloped Runshaw for hours, she was still afraid that the Orcs that had captured the White City were on their trail. Straining her ears until she could almost hear the little stream they passed an hour or so ago, she could not hear the heavy footsteps of an army. Relaxing for the present, Daina saw a clearing beside a pond and turning Runshaw towards it let him trot. The tiered animal stretched out his neck and shook violently trying to rid himself from the water that covered his whole body.

"I'm so sorry boy," Daina whispered stopping her friend and, swinging her leg over the saddle, jumped down. Runshaw turned his head and rubbed it against Daina's shirt leaving it soaked and wet. Laughing tiredly, too tiered and sad to care, Daina rubbed him behind the ears before turning towards the unconscious body still on her mount's back.

Eldarion had not been conscious for the past couple of hours, and it was starting to scare the young Ranger. With no help available here, no trained healer at hand Eldarion didn't have many chances of surviving. Daina sighed, tucked a loose strand of her dark hair behind her ear and as carefully as she could, pulled Eldarion out of the saddle. Half dragging and half carrying his body, the young girl settled her charge under a tree. Looking at his leg, she was surprised that it was slightly soaked with blood. Walking back to Runshaw to retrieve a new bandage, she noticed just how tiered she was. Her arms ached, she couldn't feel her legs and it didn't help that her stomach growled.

_I shall just bandage his wound again, take care on Runshaw and then I will think about myself,_ Daina promised herself as she tugged back towards Eldarion. Bandaging his leg, the young girl couldn't help noticing just how attractive the young prince was. His dark locks fell into his face which was covered in blood, now dried and foul smelling but even that didn't make it less perfect. His high arched brows, his hard set jaw, his thin yet expressive lips were all relaxed right now, and if she didn't know better, she would have assumed the young monarch was sleeping. Tying the last knot in place, Daina straightened up and before leaving reached down to press her cool hand against his forehead. His skin was blazing; no burning under her fingers and it took all of her self control not to jerk her hand back.

Walking back to Runshaw who was still standing patiently, she undid the girth of her saddle and pulled it down onto the ground beside her. Digging in one of the saddlebags, she pulled out the small light blanket that she always had with her and started whipping down the sweat from the silver stallion's back.

''Runshaw, what shall we do now?'' Daina asked her arms aching from the work but her mind forcing them to continue their effort. The stallion shook again and lowered his dashing head down to take a huge bite of grass. His tail, relaxed and soft started swishing side to side. Daina rolled her eyes and tried to hide her small smile. Her stomach made a huge growl. Finishing with Runshaw, the young Ranger covered his back with the blanket.

Reaching into her saddlebag once again, Daina got herself a piece of dried meat and two more light blankets. Once again she thanked the Elves that they were able to make such thin, strong, warm material that was weightless and pretty much size less. Unrolling one of the two bundles, she walked up to the feverish Prince and covered him with it.

''Sleep well your majesty,'' she murmured her eyes hard as she herself rolled into a ball to sleep. As soon as her head hit the grass, she fell into a deep slumber hand on the hilt of her sword.

******

_Where am I? It's so dark...Help! Please, help me! I want to go home, I can't do this anymore, please let me leave! Daina shuddered as she cried there, standing on her knees, her head bowed. He was here, again. He- the person who knew everything. And also He who wanted more than she could give. These two people were here again._

_Quiet child! You have done well, don't lose hope! There, in the shadows hidden from Daina's view stood and old man leaning on his staff, his white beard hanging loose and dressed in white robes. Continue helping the young Numinor and you shall succeed. _

_What if I don't want to anymore? I am not free, and I know that he will never understand. Neither of them will. Let me go, take the burden off of me. Daina stood up and subconsciously noticed that she was dressed in a white robe with long sleeves._

_Daina, Daina, Daina! Is this the way you treat the request of your teacher? The old man smiled and his deep grey eyes danced with amusement. _

_You know I tried and I failed! You know I told them but who believed me? Laughed at me that's what they did. But I stayed, stayed because you told me to protect him. But my life is with Araphor, and you know it! Who am I to Eldarion? A nobody at the most, perhaps the very reason he hates life._

_Or maybe the very reason he will live and maybe the real person he may love, mused the old warlock smiling slightly as he turned to leave. Remember, you are a Maiden Bride. You are his destiny..._

_No, wait! How would I know that it is me he is destined to? I don't want anything to do with that ignorant selfish boy! _

_Then look into the soul, see who he really is. Ah, well it's time to go. The old man started to turn and suddenly, before he could leave into the darkness again, Daina found herself briefly in a church, her white dress refined and with a veil and beside her, instead of her beloved Araphor stood Eldarion. _

_Remember who he really is child, the voice of her teacher sounded in the empty space once again. Remember and one day you shall be his salvation or his doom._

_Daina, unable to support herself any longer slumped back down onto her knees, tears running down her face once again. Her future was told, no options there. What have I done? She though grimly as her spirit came back into her body._

******

Daina was awaken by a soft nose gently pushing her. Rolling away from it on impulse she silently got onto one knee her sword in her hand looking around. Runshaw looked at her with his crystal blue eyes and shook his head. Relaxing a bit, Daina put her weapon back in the sheath and stood up. The stallion looked eastwards, in the direction which they came from hours ago. Following his gaze the young Ranger gasped and stared in horror into the distance. The White City, or so she guessed was burning. Long, dark smoke was rising from the trees in the far distance, seeming like the darkness we fought. Daina shuddered and turned bitterly away.

Runshaw gently nuzzled the girl trying to comfort her. Daina hugged the noble animal's neck then remembering that she was a warrior quickly let go. _Here I go again,_ she thought embarrassed and taking a quick glance confirmed that the prince was still sleeping.

_Still...sleeping? _ Daina eyes widened as she quickly calculated the amount of time he was unconscious. Five, six hours and now another six. Half a day, maybe more. One look at the sky established her truth. It was now dusk, still light but then again soon the trees of Fangorn would cover the sun and the moon from view. Daina shook her head, thinking about what to do next when her eyes drifted to her charge.

The prince was still covered in blood, dried up, foul blood. Being made a Ranger by choice of sacrifice but also by her own desire, Daina still underneath all her wounds and bruises was a girl who was meant to marry. And leaving a helpless person however angry she was at him was not in her competence. The decision came right. Quickly building a fire, Daina grabbed a bunch of leaves and after drenching them in the pond with the cold water, quietly walked over to Eldarion.

******

"What shall we do Sir?" Eowyn asked as she looked upon her king and friend. For a second her old obsession returned but she waved it away. _Ironically, _she though as she looked upon the man with grief in his blue eyes, _that I should remember my youth at a time like this. _

"Eowyn, I don't know anymore. I lost the path I followed!" Aragorn slumped down, leaning against the wall as Eowyn knelt down to bandage the wound on his arm. "I never wanted this! In one day, no in a matter of hours I lost not only my wife but also my son, my one and only son. The White City is burned, our army dead and we are hiding in the caves. All is lost I failed you!"

"Nothing is yet lost Aragorn!" Eowyn cried and putting her hands on his face forced the older man to look up into her tear filled eyes. "Nothing is yet lost, nothing at all. You hear me? I do not, will not believe that Eldarion is dead! And hope still lives. Look at Gilraen! Look at how brave she is! Don't you want to continue battling for her?"

Aragorn looked away, unable to tell her the truth. _I have sworn to protect the White City until my last drop of blood but now there is no Minus Tirith. I have failed, and I shall loose the respect of all of the people I knew. The King who lost his City._

Another voice, a sweet soft voice of a young lady he once denied sounded in his head. _A Cage. I cannot think of my life in a cage controlled by the darkness and for that I shall fight. You need all the help you can get._

_Why? Why bother fighting when you can be decently married and give birth to children? Why choose this path? _He asked her then. She looked at him with her piercing eyes and looked away blushing.

_Who would take me? I have dishonoured all I care about by choosing to fight, by being able to use a sword. They try to hide it but they know that it will never be for long. I am already in a cage..._

"In a cage but not forever held inside," Eowyn whispered into Aragorn's ear and standing up disappeared into the mists of people to help the next person who needed her help. Looking after her Aragorn let his grief finally show, the grief he held in the cage of his heart. His daughter, covered in blood from the people she had been tending too ran up to him and he pulled her close to him ignoring that his wound was bleeding again.

"What will happen to us now, Ada?" she asked in between sobs. Aragorn pressed his cheek against the top of her head. His tears continued running down his cheeks.

"Iel Nin, Hebo Estel," he whispered as her shaking slowed.

"I'm trying Ada…but I miss El...Is he even alive or dead...like Naneth?" Gilraen looked up with her bright blue eyes, _Arwen's eyes,_ up into Aragorn's. He sighed and looking seriously into her face said,

"No one lives forever. It is your destiny now to lead these people. As for Eldarion," Taking a deep breath Aragorn forced the words that seemed spoken way too much lately out of his mouth, "Namarie Eldarion....Vin lu achenitham..."

"Le melon, Eldarion....Namarie," whispered Gilraen as she pressed her two fingers to her lips, the sign of love for a dead one. The daughter and father stayed silent for the rest of the day, their eyes bright from crying, Gilraen helping the wounded, Aragorn talking to the dying.

******

Daina whipped the sweat from her forehead. She has spent the last hour scrubbing the blood of Eldarion's face using leaves and now most if not all that blood was on her hands. At least the prince was clean, tended to and sleeping. He now was just in a deep troublesome sleep which had made the Ranger's work even harder.

Sighing in frustration, Daina took of her blood cover clothes and washed the in the pond. The water to her surprise was warm and inviting. After a moment's though Daina smiled and, leaving her damp clothes to dry near the fire, dove in. The water was soothing helping her relax and enjoy herself. _Maybe it's not my smartest idea,_ she thought closing her eyes and floating on the surface, _but it is relaxing._

As she swam Daina's thoughts turned to Araphor. She smiled as she remembered her groom to be. Before the war, Araphor was what every young woman could want. Tall and elegant, he had sandy blond hair which made him stand out beside all the other young men. Lean muscles toned his body, and his eyes sparkled an emerald green. But that was before he came back.

Injured in one of the raids at the end of the battle, Araphor broke his leg when he fell off his horse. Coming home, he knew he wouldn't be looked at the same way as he had been when he left. All the girls now thought it a dishonour to be considered as his wife, and even his own sisters were awkward around him. Hurt to his soul, Araphor hid in the forest, building himself a home and breeding horses.

One day, he met a young hunter in the forest, a boy that looked around fifteen. Araphor had thought that it was another joke, more kids coming to look at the crippled one. In his anger, he knocked the boy to the ground. Imagine his surprise when the hood which the boy wore fell back to reveal a young maiden. Ashamed by his actions, Araphor left as fast as he could back to his house.

But that wasn't the last time he saw Daina. She came back time and time again, talking to him, helping him around his stables. Quite obviously after so much pain, the young man fell in love and Daina returned his feelings in kind. She felt proud and happy to walk beside him, to help him. Soon they were engaged. As a present, Araphor gave Daina Runshaw, the best colt he ever had.

*SNAP* Daina flipped onto her front and turned towards the shore. Eldarion was standing up, looking in wonder at her horse who in turn was evaluating him, with some grass still sticking out of his mouth. The picture was quite comical but Daina didn't have the time to laugh, since at that moment Runshaw turned his head towards her and greeted her. Eldarion followed the stallion's gaze and gasped, staring at Daina.

Daina wondered what the prince was so boldly staring at and looking down, her eyes widened. The water was as clear as a window, giving anyone on shore the clear view of her exposed body. Turning red, Daina tried to cover herself up. Eldarion continued staring.

_Let's see who can wait the longest,_ she thought sarcastically and a small smile played on her lips. _Huh, I can work with this._

Letting her arms drop to her sides, Daina turned her head slightly to face the Prince, and now smiling broadly, started walking through the water towards him. With every step she took, the water revealed her body more and more until she was standing in front of Eldarion with just her ankles in the water. _Here comes the hard part,_ she thought as she reached out to the still staring Prince. He reached out to her and at the moment their hands touched each other, Daina pulled the prince into the water face first.

Runshaw neighed from the shore, prancing in place from laughter. Quick as a mouse, Daina threw on her dried clothes and walked back to the mere. Eldarion was already standing, wiping the water of his face with his hand. Looking up, he saw the girl dressed and waiting.

_I was made a fool, but every man has his weakness,_ he tried to reason with himself but it didn't help. He couldn't deny that at that moment he wanted the girl. Moving slowly out of the water, he walked up to her.

"Is his highness cooled off?" the girl asked innocently as Eldarion looked closely at her features. She was pretty, but not beautiful. Her dark hair was only long enough to reach past her shoulders, and her eyes were grey. Her cheeks were blushing and she was biting her lower lip, probably to stop herself from laughing.

"Cooled off? Yeah, I guess I am. Who are you?" he asked in wonder looking at her.

"Do names really matter?" the girl asked laughing. Eldarion grinned back and leaned in. Immediately his head turned to the left, his right cheek burning. Slapped, denied, unwanted. Eldarion turned to the girl, who was watching him fiercely.

"What was that for?" Eldarion asked suddenly angry. The girl looked at him again and turned away.

"For forgetting who you really are, Eldarion," she said in a low whisper. Those words hit him like a knife. He sank to the ground. _Naneth...dead, Ada....Gilraen....White City....Feowyn...war...thousands...Ada...fighting...Orcs...blackness...hope...gone...Nazgul._ Eldarion slumped down to his knees as realization hit him. He was alone. All hope was dead. Everyone he knew or loved were dead. And the White City was burned.

"NO!!!" he yelled, his fists hitting the earth as hard as he could. Hurt, loneliness, disaster. He was alone, he would always be alone. And he was weak. He knew that, knew that for certain.

Daina turned to look at him with understanding as she leaned against Runshaw. The stallion looked at the trembling figure on the ground and bowed his head down. Daina cursed the darkness in as many different ways as she knew while Eldarion continued to grieve.

Suddenly the Prince stopped, stood up and grinned. His eyes were slightly tinged with red and he licked his lips. Drawing his sword out of his sheath, Eldarion walked over to Daina and putting his hand behind her head, pulled the surprised girl closer.

"I know who I am," he whispered into her ear as held her close, "The question is, do you know who I am?"

"I know who you are, Eldarion," Daina whispered relaxing her hands and arms "And I don't like people who forget their oaths."

"Ouch, that hurt," Eldarion laughed and then bringing the girl close to him kissed her full on the lips. Daina struggled, she did. She tried to pull back, to slap him, kick him, step on his foot. Nothing worked. The prey was trapped.

******

"Mother," Feowyn called across the small cave seeing her mother's figure. Lady Eowyn smiled sadly up to her daughter and broke. Tears flowed down her cheeks, unstoppable.

"Mother, what has happened to Father? Is he...dead?" Feowyn asked sitting down beside her mother and hugging the older woman. Eowyn cried, her whole body shaking, leaning into her daughter. She couldn't tell her the truth. She wouldn't want to crush Feowyn after the girl so bravely took to the news of Eldarion's disappearance.

"Your Father..." Eowyn struggled to find words, "He's somewhere here. Probably being looked after." Feowyn looked at her mother.

"I shall go find him," the young lady retorted, standing up. Eowyn tried to stop her, grabbing for her hand, but Feowyn was already running, dashing in between people and disappearing into the crowd. Feowyn looked everywhere. She looked where the minor sick were, the majorly sick, and finally, the dying. Faramir wasn't anywhere. Feowyn slumped down and hid her face into her knees. Her thoughts travelled to one of the many summer days that she had spent with Eldarion.

_What are you looking for?_ He asked her then as she sat on her knees, looking through a big chest in her room. He was lying down beside her on the floor, stretched out with his hands behind his head, his eyes closed.

_Something special,_ Feowyn retorted as she continued her search. She smiled slightly, amused how her friend knew what she was doing without looking.

_Will you show it to me? _

_Definitely you silly! Just wait till I...there it is!_ Feowyn grinned and pulled out an old wooden box, tiny but beautifully carved. Eldarion sat up and looked at the object in the girl's hands. During the summer months his hair grew longer and now it covered most of his face, but the young boy didn't seem to want to push it back.

_What is it? _He asked curiously. Feowyn smiled and shrugged.

_I just thought that since it is my last day here, with you...well, I have something to give you, _the twelve year old girl blushed a deep scarlet and opened her sacred box. Inside lay two simple rings, small bands of metal really. Eldarion picked one up and examined it carefully. Simple yet delicate, it was meant to fit a child.

_A nice joke Fea,_ the prince commented, smirking. _But I like it! _Taking the ring in his hand, he slipped it onto her trembling hand and the second one on his own.

_Now we will always be united, forever and ever. Am I right, El? We'll always be friends...no matter what?_

_No matter what, Fea, we shall always be friends. Friends and family._

"Feowyn!" someone called to the young girl who was now softly crying. Looking up she saw that the man talking to her was Aragorn. "What happened to you?"

"Where's Faramir? Where's my father?" Fea's voice trembled as she tried to look into the older man's eyes.

"I...I don't know," Aragorn couldn't meet her gaze. "He should be here but- Feowyn! Fea wait!" Feowyn didn't want to listen to their lies anymore. Jumping up she hiked up her skirt and raced away, away from the man who couldn't even tell her the truth. Not looking where she was going, she was almost at the exit when a pair of strong arms grabbed her across her stomach and pulled her back. Looking up, Feowyn's eyes met soft, kind ones, ones that were so familiar.

"Father," she whispered before fainting in Faramir's arms.

******

"Eldarion, you don't want to do this!" Daina warned the Prince as she once again blocked his attack. If not for the fact that she was starting to tire, this could be over in seconds, but she wasn't sure what had gotten into this young man.

"Oh, yes, I do," he grinned evilly as he once again faced his opponent. The two have been at this for a couple hours at least. Both tired, both sweating but neither giving up. Runshaw was watching from the shadows. It was dark, the only source of light coming from the fire.

"Please, Eldarion, remember who you really are!" Daina pleaded ducking under a careless swing. _Great, first the kiss, then this sloppy sword work...my luck I have enough experience and a great reaction,_ the Ranger thought grimly as she stood up again.

"This is me! Can't you see it?" the young man laughed and his eyes became redder yet. Daina bit her lower lip. This was getting her nowhere. Her thoughts travelled back to her dream.

_Remember, one day you will be his salvation or his doom,_ the man said. Daina gasped with understanding as her sword again blocked Eldarion's attack. He couldn't have meant this, could he? Why was the crown prince acting like this? And his eyes? Red like...blood! Daina's grey eyes widened. She once, long ago heard a prophecy told to her.

_You think you love one, but really love another. Beware of his good looks for evil he will fall half the day, and half the day he'll be himself. Remember- catch him when he falls and he will recover this land..._ Daina dropped her sword down. She must have been crazy at that moment for Eldarion's arm shook as he raised his sword once again.

"Kill me if that helps satisfy your hunger," Daina smiled sadly her heart beating intensely in her chest. Eldarion's eyes recovered some of their original grey. Standing on her knees now, the girl gathered her hair and pulled it to one side, bowing her head to reveal her pale neck. Eldarion hesitated once again, the red leaving his eyes. Only a little bit remained. "What are you waiting for sire? Kill me if you wish!" Daina let one tear roll down her cheek. Eldarion, who was already bringing his sword down, somehow flung it to the side, away from the girl missing her by mere centimetres. Daina let out her breath.

"Why did this happen to me?" Eldarion exclaimed, his legs unable to support him. Daina shrugged and tried to calm down. Too much had happened that day, and the fact that she was stuck with a maniac against her own will was a bit too much. Even if she would one day play an important part in his life, which she didn't want to be a part of, she hated him.

_Araphor, where are you?_ Her soul called out to the young man as she hid her face in Runshaw's mane. The stallion, though a little upset by the yelling and fighting, eagerly turned his head around to rub against his master. Eldarion, meanwhile, was cursing himself, his life, and anything that got in his way. Annoyed now, Daina's patience was never her strength.

"Will you quit banging your fists against the ground?" she asked, turning to the Prince. Eldarion glared at her.

"You're not the one who lost everything and everyone in less than a day!" the Prince shouted at the girl. Daina's frustration gave way to pure white blinding anger.

"An apology would be great right about now," she growled.

"Yeah, I accept yours, girl," Eldarion snapped in reply. The two headstrong young people faced each other, their swords once again in their hands. _Funny, _Daina thought, looking across the flames at her opponent, _that now we fight with him being himself. Peace will never be between us often. I was a fool to ever believe that!_

"I'm not the one who nearly raped you!" Daina screamed at him hurt to the core. Eldarion gasped, his grey eyes becoming darker than ever.

"Well, you're not the one who lost everyone they ever loved! Why did you save me anyway?! You should have let me die!" Eldarion was yelling now as well, tears of despair running down his face.

"Maybe I should have!" Daina replied in no mood to remember the countless warnings that her teacher told her. "At least it would have saved me the trouble of knowing a selfish, noble, weak..."

"What?" Eldarion spat, his voice lowering alarmingly. "Say it, a selfish, noble, weak what?"

"A selfish, noble, weak, babe!" Daina shouted, merely ducking Eldarion's blade.

"Take it back, you girl!" Eldarion shouted as Daina blocked his next attack. Before the Ranger had time to reply, the two heard a sound. Heavy footsteps, old war songs, foul smell.

"Orcs!" the two exclaimed at the same time, momentarily forgetting their fight. Eldarion started putting out the flames, Daina saddling Runshaw. Working quickly, they packed their things quickly, not speaking, but still angry and hurt. The sound was getting closer. The two got onto the silver stallion and Runshaw took off at a gallop. But they were a bit too late....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hey guys! Here's the new chapter, totalling 12/13 pages long and with a total of 4,820 words! I am really sorry if some memories are not *Up to Book or Movie* but that is how I imagined this whole chapter. Just another note, when Daina calls Eldarion a "babe" it is NOT in any other sense (such as love name or anything) than just the fact that she is calling him a "baby".

Guys, a little reminder...COMMENT! Please leave us some supporting comment or criticism! And Favourite this story! I promise you, the plot is done and agreed on, it gets better as it gets farther in the story and yes, Gandalf, Legolas and Gimli are returning for another epic adventure. Love you all!

Breggo13

And that was, quite obviously, Breggo13. This is Jason again. I know, aren't you guys sick of me? But I'm like a bad penny, I always turn up. If anyone knows what movie that quote is from, you get extra points and a mention in the next chapter (whenever it comes out).

Thanks for reading, and_ PLEASE, PLEASE,_ review!

Jason


	6. Captured

Finally, we've gotten this chapter up. I was lazy and didn't proofread it all the way, so I'm sorry if there are a few mistakes. But Breggo is a good writer, so I don't foresee many issues with that.

Without any further delay-

* * *

"Can you get your hands off of me?" Daina whispered to her companion, annoyed and still angry at him. The prince turned pale and loosened his grip on the ranger's waist. He once again was sitting on Runshaw with the slight difference that he was now sitting behind the young girl. The strong charger for some unknown reason was able to walk in the dry, huge forest without so much as snapping a twig.

_This was no how it was supposed to be,_ Eldarion thought as the three made their way further in to the old woods. _I was supposed to die, and because of this strange, unknown girl I am alive. Why? Why is it so unfair? Feowyn, I'm sorry! I need you, Fea, I miss you!_

"Sorry," Eldarion murmured under his breath, but in the silence of the woods, his voice was like a shout. Daina turned back to glare at him, and with her eyes motioned the city-bred solider to keep quiet. Then turning back, the rider continued looking around and straining her hearing. Eldarion sighed and closed his mouth. He was angry at the girl, but now they were in this together...weren't they? Suddenly, he was aware of Diana's warm back pressing into his chest and her hair tickling his nose. And in this awkward moment, Eldarion felt right at home.

_Why? What happened? _ The prince blushed deep red and for once was happy that it was dark out. How would it look if the person who Daina hated most and he was sure it was him, was starting to feel all soft towards her? Shaking his head, Eldarion looked out into the darkness. If he was in any other mood than despair, he would probably be helpful with his keen eyesight and better hearing. But his mind was clouded, he was confused and he blamed himself. He wanted to die, so if working meant survival, what was the point?

Daina on the other hand wanted to live. She always had that desire, a flame of sorts that never went out even in the most desperate times. She looked this way and that, trying to find some sign that the Orc army went this was but all in vain. Her head was pounding from the fetid smell and the wind was making it impossible to listen. It was as if the weather didn't want the two young warriors to survive what meant to come.

_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! _Daina repeated over and over again. Runshaw was walking silently through the trees, choosing his own footing and his rider didn't protest. The horse could see better in the dark so why kill a good mount by showing off? A single tear ran down the girl's cheek, disappearing once in was off the white skin. Taking a shaky breath, Daina forced herself to be calm.

_I must not show weakness, _Daina thought when she unexpectedly remembered what her teacher once told her. It was an old memory but something she always treasured. It was this memory that got her through all of her battles in one piece and though some would never understand its true meaning, to Daina it meant the difference between life and death.

'_Okay kids, that's enough', the old Ranger sighed as he stood up from his rock and took a look across the small patch of grass in front of him. Seven pairs of eyes blinked innocently back at him. The old man frowned. One, two there...seven? There were eight only a moment ago. Looking to his left he let out a sigh. There was the young girl with the dark hair. Standing in ready position, holding a stick that was too long for her short height, the child swung it with grace around her. _

'_Grandpa, can we go?' a little boy no older than six pulled at the Ranger's sleeve. The man looked down and smiled, ruffling the blond mop of hair on the boy's head._

'_Yes, go children,' he nodded and the happy kids took off...all but one. Watching them go, the warrior smiled into his white beard before returning his gaze to the young girl. After a few minutes, he broke the silence._

'_Your hold is wrong,' he pointed out accusingly. Surprised for Daina didn't notice anything around her, the girl dropped her fake weapon and looked at her mentor._

'_No, it's not!' she protested as she picked up her stick again. The old men smiled slightly but immediately regaining his composure he picked up his staff. _

'_Go on, attack me,' he motioned with his free hand towards his body. The girl hesitated but when nothing else happened, bravely lunged into the exposed target. Instantly she felt pain in her wrist and once again the stick crashed to the ground. The old Ranger didn't even move an inch. _

'_Do you see what I mean?' the warrior asked smiling as Daina cradled her wounded wrist to her chest. 'You're hold is wrong. If I had a real weapon, your hand would have been cut off right there.'_

'_You did that on purpose,' the girl cried as she turned her back in a protective way to separate her pain and her mentor._

'_Aye, I did but I also showed you that it is a law of war; if you make even one mistake, you're dead, lost to the world. Now, stand up and let me show you how to do this properly...'_

A sudden tightening around her waist brought Daina back into reality. She was about to snap once more at the young lad sitting behind her but at this moment Runshaw stopped and nervously sniffed the air. Daina tried that as well and nearly choked on the stench. She finally realised that as they were moving in one direction, they were coming closer to the camp.

"Merlin's beard, we're lost," she scolded herself and bit her lower lip in thought. If they were getting closer and if there was no other way to go...were they trapped? Panic took her cold grip over the Ranger, all her self control disappearing in a second. _Strange that I should have so little discipline._ Taking small shallow breaths, Daina turned Runshaw to the right, hoping to go deeper into the forest.

"Are you sure you know they way?" a soft voice sounded in her ear as the horse started cantering in the direction the Ranger pointed it. Aware of the closeness that she was to the Prince and his attractiveness appearing again in her mind, the Ranger blushed and didn't respond. Could this be another moment when Eldarion once again lost control over himself?

*SNAP* the stallion reared and both riders threw themselves forward to keep the noble animal from falling backwards. Taking a few steps backward on his hind legs, the stallion regained his balance and bolted. This surprised Daina beyond believe. Always calm and composed, always the cautious yet brave one, Runshaw even in the mist of battle never bolted. Why start now? But leaving all thoughts aside, Daina looked forward, trying to guide her friend out of the ways of trees. Eldarion was holding not only with his legs but also with his arms but that was the least of her worries. The young lady was just happy that he was still there, annoying but alive.

"Easy Runshaw, easy boy," Daina repeated again and again as the stallion continued his break neck dash through the forest. The horse completely ignored her, ignored the fact that he should be quiet and continued scared as a rabbit. Now both riders were praying out loud. Somewhere in the distance wolves started howling and there was yelling. Then between the trees the two saw lights and then they were chased.

The Orcs came; howling, yelling, screaming but they came by dozens. Eldarion looked behind him and saw only the foul warriors. The majestic grey beast regained composure but now he was racing not only from instinct but from Daina's heels. The young Ranger was holding her sword in one hand and the reins in the other. Eldarion didn't dare to pull his hands away from her waist.

_It sucks feeling like the damsel in distress,_ Eldarion mused as they ran further into Fangorn. Suddenly Runshaw bolted left, trying to avoid a tree and Eldarion, unable to hold on tumbled off. By instinct the horse galloped a few more strides before Daina turned him and headed back to Eldarion. Something hit Eldarion's head and he fell to the ground unconscious once more.

Daina was fighting from Runshaw's back. As she bloodied her sword, she didn't see how one of the Orcs hit Eldarion with the hilt of his sword knocking the prince unconscious. Daina fought but one of the many Orcs managed to grab her tunic and pull her off of the stallion that was kicking and rearing. It had cost him his life, but the damage was done.

Alone, separated from her advantage, Daina faced her foes. She knew there were too many Orcs to even try and battle them. Her only chance was a miracle and it better come fast. As yet another Orc fell before her, the Ranger turned to where Eldarion was and gasped. The prince was gone, carried off by a huge creature and unable to fight back.

Her heart stopped for a moment and then she was off, fighting blindly with her foes, each strike meaning death or a foe too badly wounded to protest. But she didn't get far. There were too many of them, even though she was killing many. Suddenly she was pinned from the back by strong arms and something heavy hit the back of her head. The force knocked her out, leaving only despair and the feelings of being lost.

*****

"Eldarion!" Gilraen sat up wide awake, panting as sweat rolled down her forehead. Her deep blue eyes darted every which way as she tried to slow her bursting heart and her frightened thoughts. In her dream she saw things she didn't think were possible. In her dream, all her fears became reality. In her dream, Eldarion was alive and well and captured.

Gilraen huddled into the warm cape her dad draped over her as she was sleeping. The soft, furry material helped her remember where she was. The semi darkness of the cave was, well strange. Only yesterday would Gilraen have woken up in her own soft bed, surrounded by sunlight or, when the weather was rather dark, candlelight. Every morning, two young maids would come into the princess's chambers and open the window or light the candles. They would help the young girl dress, brush her long white-blond hair that she inherited from her grandmother, and make her bed. Now they would be lucky if they survived.

Slowly the young girl's breathing slowed down and she could finally think straight. The whole thing was a dream, something she imagined. But who was that young Ranger girl with her brother, the one with the dark hair? Biting her lower lip, Gilraen tried to remember if she saw her ever before. Sadly the name of the girl escaped her as did her face. The princess of what used to be the greatest nation in Middle Earth could not remember the dark haired girl. Closing her eyes, she focused instead on the main contents of her dream. Instead, she just replayed it in her head.

"_We got them now!" the Orcs erupted in cheers and shouts of happiness. All around them the wolves howled, agreeing with their masters. The ancient forest on Fangorn creaked and swayed, expressing their displeasure concerning the use of fires and axes at the edges but the magic was weaker than it once was and the trees could no longer move. Three Orcs led a beautiful silver stallion to the center of the group. _

"_Cull him! Cull him! Cull him!" the monsters cheered as the leader, or so Gilraen was guessing, raised an ugly uneven dagger. The Orcs forced the noble animal onto his knees and tied him there so he couldn't move. His blue eyes shone like fire and they focused of the dagger. The steed didn't kick or bite but rather raised his head higher still. He was proud, a king among horses. The ugly leader shuffled forward and raised a hand up high._

"_This....__**beast**__," he spat at that word, glancing at the silver form with disgust and continued. "This foul creature has killed many soldiers tonight. This stupid being, a lowly slave of the humans has disobeyed nature itself by refusing to run away as any animal should. Well then, we repay blood with blood. Tonight, this swine repays us for the loss of our brothers!" With that the Orc turned back to the stallion and with one fluid motion cut the noble animal's neck. _

"_Blood!" the whisper ran across the waiting monsters. With the leaders approval all the soldiers charged to the corpse and with satisfying noises began sucking out the blood and feasting on the meat. The leader himself, along with some of the commanders walked back to where the two human forms lay, tied and gagged. Both humans have come back to their senses and were gazing up at their captives with angry eyes. They have heard what just happened and neither one was about to thank them for that. Eldarion was tied, wearing only his white undershirt and breaches. His boots where also with him but they were covered with dirt and blood. His blue eyes were slowly turning red. _

_Beside him, also tied was the girl. Unlike her male companion she was wearing just her white undershirt and her breaches which were tattered and ripped so randomly that it looked almost artistic. Her eyes were sparkling with anger and hurt so deep that even the Orc leader gulped and took a small step back. Her face was covered with dirt and dried blood, a long gash going across one of her cheeks. Her raven black hair had been tied back sloppily by one of the Orcs. A rather nice bruise covered her right eye. _

"_Let them speak!" the leader commanded as two Orcs rushed over to pull the gags out. As soon as the cloth was out of her mouth, the girl's teeth snapped closed a couple of centimetres from the Orc's hand. Surprised, he jumped back and then, taking a clump of dirt threw it into her face. Cringing, the girl shook her head and spat on the ground._

"_Don't do that!" Eldarion nearly hissed the words as he glared at the leader. Taking no notice of him, the commander grinned revealing his sharp fangs. _

"_Feisty little thing! I might decide to keep you! The young lord loves a challenge!" the others laughed as the Ranger shot dagger looks at her captive. "Now tell me who you are? We like to know who we supper on!" Another bone racketing laugh._

"_We're travellers! Lone people. My father, he owns a pub in Bree, 'The Prancing Pony'. Surely you've heard of it!" the girl was a true actor, looking from face to face as she answered. The leader just smirked. _

"_Doll, you can't lie good enough. If you were lone travellers, you wouldn't be in possession of a battle stallion or of a sword. Now, I am patient yet I can let my men feast on you right now. WHO are you?"_

"_Leave her alone!" Eldarion kicked his feet, sending a clump of dirt into the Orc's face. The monster howled and tried to get rid of the filth. Turning away, he gave a sign with his hand. Eldarion turned to see the girl's large frightened eyes when two Orcs knocked them out once again. _

A soft, warm hand was shaking Gilraen's shoulder as she sat there crying, seeing the death of a wonderful creature, the abuse of the prisoners and the way the Orc leader kept looking at the Ranger girl. She didn't notice the shaking until someone slapped her lightly on the cheek. Returning from her stage of shock, she opened her tear filled blue eyes. She found herself gazing at a soft face, golden-brown hair and gentle grey eyes.

"Elboron," she whispered giving her younger friend a hug. The little boy eagerly accepted it and hung onto his best friend as if the world depended on it. Gilraen herself was hugging him tightly, her forehead resting on his shoulder. She wasn't afraid to show him that she had been crying. It felt right that he knew. After a few moments they parted and Gilraen offered him a seat beside her, throwing the warm cloak around them both.

"Why were you crying Rae?" he asked her as she rested her head on his shoulder. Though she was older than Elboron, he was taller. She shuddered as she thought of how to answer him. She needed to tell someone yet it was still too painful to remember the noble animal and his wicked murder. But Elboron was still gazing at her with concern and question, his cheeks slightly pink from his own grief. Taking a deep breath, Gilraen turned to her young friend.

"Boo, did you ever feel so scared that you thought that if you weren't, then you weren't human anymore. When, to her utter surprise and amazement, her friend nodded she continued. "Well, it happened to me except it isn't about the fighting or the White City ending."

"It's not?" Elboron slightly tilted his head as Gilraen shook her head.

"No, it's not. I can deal with sorrow and with pain and anger. But this, this was different. I was terrified! I couldn't think, couldn't look away, and couldn't do anything."

"When did this happen Rae?" Elboron was now really concerned as he looked upon his older friend. She gulped, turned slightly pink and looked away. After a moment which lasted quite a while, Gilraen sighed.

"It happened to me in my _dream_...."

*****

"Eldarion?" Daina whispered as she slowly came to be. She was lying on hard earth, her hands still tied. Though it was cold, she found that her back was warm, or rather in was pressed _against_ something warm. Turning onto her other side, still without opening her eyes, she was surprised when her lips met someone else's. Immediately opening her eyes in shock and embarrassment, Daina realized she was looking into the rather surprised and amused eyes of the person whose name she called. Ending the rather unfortunate kiss, she rolled until she was facing him again but this time at a distance.

"Glad you came around," the prince was smiling softly. Daina realised that his face which was perfect before she was once again knocked out was now covered in black bruises and bright red scratches. His white shirt was torn and his shoulder was bleeding, yet he was smiling. Daina's heart swelled with understanding because they had tortured her before but she didn't tell them anything. She gazed at the prince. Did he? Noticing her stare, he shook his head. "I didn't tell them anything. Get over yourself Ranger. I might be a child in the way of the woods, but I am a warrior."

"Sorry," she replied embarrassed that he caught her out. Her mind travelled back to earlier that night. They killed him! She couldn't believe it. They killed Runshaw, her friend and companion. Her noble teacher and student, the one creature who understood her. The king of horses, the purest animal that walked Middle Earth. They killed him! She would not, could not ever find another to replace him. Tears gathered at her eyes, her fist clenched behind her back. If she ever could get her hands on that Orc, she would tie him down and cut his hear out and feed that to the dogs. Then she would...

"Look, I'm sorry about Runshaw," Eldarion's strong voice brought her back from her insane situation. Shaking her head, Daina tried to focus on that calm voice, filled with true sorrow. "I was on his back twice yet I never met a more remarkable steed. Even my own horse was never this special. He truly was a king of the horses, no, rather king of the Mearas. Even old Shadowfax wouldn't stand a chance against Run." Daina smiled sadly at his words. They were kind, considering that the two of them weren't best friends.

"Yeah, even old Shadowfax wouldn't surpass him in looks or courage or speed. But that won't bring him back now. At least he died a noble death, without a sound or threat. He was the best," unable to contain herself any longer, Daina started crying. Eldarion watched her suffering with concern. He had some time to think everything through and in the end, though he still thought that death would be nice, he didn't want it as desperately as before. After all, Gilraen said '_We_ _have you_' when he was about to give up. When he watched Daina, he felt as if his sister's free spirit still lived in her.

"Shhh, come on. We can't have you crying. We must somehow get out of these ropes and avenge the death of everyone in Gondor and, without question, Runshaw."

"So what's your plan?"

The sobs reduced to sniffles as Daina eyed her companion with a curious eye.

"Well, you untie my hands, I untie yours, we get up and start running around, yelling like crazy. Grabbing two big swords we kill everything we see and then--"

"Then what?" Daina asked in grim good humour. Eldarion gave her his most attractive smile.

"Then, once we kill everyone, we run as fast as we can to Rivendell, saddle up two of the bravest steeds, gather an army and fight against the dark," Eldarion answered. Daina started laughing slightly at the absurd future her companion was telling her. Nerves, she thought as Eldarion rolled his eyes. Sadly they were unable to continue with their plan. Because, somewhere in the mists of the Orcs there was the thunder of hooves, fire and a battle cry that made both young people's blood boil.

"For King Elessar and the North!"

* * *

**AN: Happy New Year everyone! Sorry about not updating sooner! I had exams and ect. Please don't blame Jason for this since this is completely my fault. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave us some good wishes!**

**Love, Breggo13**

And this is Jason again. And yes. It is entirely Breggo's fault. (Just kidding, haha) Well, we're both patiently (or not so much) waiting for reviews

Thanks in advance!


	7. This Time, For Real and Son of Gondor

Okay, so I know it's been a while since I've posted ANYTHING, but I promise, updates will become more frequent for most of my other stories. This chapter was sort of hard for me, working off what my friend Breggo13 wrote in the last chapter, but I think what I came up with was rather good.

Maybe you've noticed that I changes my username into something more "Lord of the Rings" style-nestaron kent. Nestaron is Jason in Elvish, so I suppose it fits, anyway.

Hopefully you guys will too. :)

* * *

Eldarion grimly wiped sweat from his forehead as he shoved his sword deep into the stomach of an Orc that was twice his size. He coughed, and his eyes darted to where Daina stood her ground, locked in battle with an Orc all her own. He gritted his teeth.

_I made a promise. A promise not easily broken. I will redeem my city if it's the last thing I ever do. _

He took Daina's knife off his belt and threw it in the Orc's direction. The perfect hit knocked him down, killing him before he even hit the dirt ground. Eldarion sprinted over to her.

"Are you all right?" She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"This is no time to be noble," the Ranger muttered. "We have larger problems." He turned, just as the mysterious soldiers approached them. The leader stepped down off his horse and studied Eldarion. He stood stiffly, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Who are you?" the leader asked. "Speak quickly." Eldarion opened his mouth, but closed it, changing his mind. He jerked his head towards Daina.

"We're peaceful travelers who were captured by…them," she said, her voice trembling. She subtly winked at Eldarion, who smirked. The leader turned his intense gaze to Eldarion once again and frowned slightly. The Prince's eyes widened and he quickly looked down, his heart thudding traitorously.

_What if I am recognized? I could ruin everything._

"What are your names?" the leader, a man with dirty golden hair and a fierce expression, demanded. "From what land do you come?" Neither Eldarion nor Daina trusted the other to speak. "Speak, or I may not spare your lives." Eldarion swallowed, looking at his companion uneasily.

_What do we do now?_

Then he surprised himself and Daina by saying, "In circumstances such as this…the man with a greater advantage should reveal himself before demanding that of his lesser men." He spoke quietly, his voice even and calm, but he could tell, without looking up, that he had drawn more attention to himself that had been called for.

"You are educated," the leader said, stepping down off his mount. "And an educated man does not wander into the wood lightly, for there are many beasts of unpredictable nature that roam it. You are not here by choice." He studied Eldarion again, and let a small smile escape his features. "Young may you be…but are correct all the same." He took off his helmet and shook sweaty golden hair out of his face. "For I am Éomer, King of Rohan, Land of the Horse-Lords. And you, my friend, are no peasant. Take my hand." He extended it, and shaking from head to foot, Eldarion accepted it. Éomer also extended his hand to help Daina up, and to the Prince's surprise, she took it, smiling with disbelief etched onto her face.

_Éomer_, Eldarion thought. _The brother of Lady Éowyn…of course, the King of Rohan! Why did I not see it before?_

"Tell me," said Éomer, "What news from Minas Tirith?" Eldarion stood still, stunned by the revelation of whom the leader was that he did not notice Daina shiver and the older man's words. Éomer took one look at their faces and knew that the news would bode ill for them all. "What has happened?" Seemingly realizing where he was, the Prince opened his mouth.

"The city has fallen," he said quietly, his body shaking. "And it is all my fault. I could not see…not fast enough to save them…only survivors…caves…only hope." Eldarion covered his face with his hands, and was surprised beyond belief when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He slightly looked back at Daina, and could not comprehend the look on her face. Could it be…?

_But now is not the time for such things. We are the only hope for my city. And I will carry on my father's legacy. I will not betray my people._

Eldarion breathed in heavily, his hunched shoulders straightening, the Prince standing tall. He smiled at the King of Rohan.

"I am Eldarion Telcontar, son of King Elessar of Gondor," he said, his face solemn. "And I will protect my city no matter the cost," he added quietly, his proud smile quickly fading.

"The people of Rohan are in your debt, Prince Eldarion of Gondor," Éomer said, a smile playing on his lips, despite the grim circumstances. "We will do what needs to be done."

"I know not what to ask, my Lord," Eldarion said. "You are the King of your people. I do not demand their service, for it is not in my power to command them. Nevertheless…in the last war…we both came to the aid of the other." He took a deep, shaky breath. "I humbly ask for us to unite under one banner to save those who remain." The thought of his mother brought hot tears to his eyes, and he felt them slide down his grimy cheek. "And to mourn those who do not."

"Indeed," said Éomer, giving the command to the Riders who accompanied him. "We will take up the call. The Son of Gondor has given the command, both honestly and rightly." He gave Eldarion a strange look, one that the Prince thought held pity and sympathy. He leaned in closer to him. "You shall not worry, Eldarion. Aragorn's city will not fall on his watch…he will not let darkness take over what he worked so hard to make right."

"But, my Lord…what is there to be done…that has not been done already?" he asked, a sad, wide-eyed look making him ten years younger than he was. "We have already descended into darkness. There is no hope left for those who remain. It is over."

"Your destiny lies in the Elven dwellings of Rivendell, Prince Eldarion," the King said. "It has already been written. There you will learn…and there you will remain, unless you decide otherwise. The time will soon approach for you to choose where you belong…and where you will make your stand. Your last stand, if you so choose." He motioned to a Rider, who brought two riderless steeds forward. "You have the blessing of our country…and our service."

"Thank you," said a soft voice that Eldarion realized belonged to Daina. "You are not in Gondor's debt…they are now in yours. We will ride to Rivendell." She lightly swung her legs onto the horse that resembled her old friend, Runshaw, ruthlessly murdered as good sport. Eldarion heaved himself up onto the light brown one and patted his mane.

_You'll do well, my friend. I can feel your goodness. _

He turned back to Éomer. "She speaks the truth," he said with a smile. "You are in our debt no longer…we are in yours."

"There is no need, Son of Elessar," the King of Rohan said gently. "Godspeed on your quest."

"Thank you."

With that, Daina pulled on the reins and her steed galloped off through the trees. Eldarion was a second behind her, and gaining. They rode off into the trees…and past them, unsure about what might come in the future…but sure that they would get through it…as long as they were together.

* * *

As they set up camp later that night, Eldarion cast a wary eye at Daina, a deep feeling of unease settling in the pit of his stomach.

_Why do I feel like something's wrong?_

He rubbed his hands together and sat down in front of the fire, staring into the blazing flames. His eyes followed the young Ranger's slim figure and found himself marveling at her eyes that were as clear as the sky on a warm summer's day, and silently scolded himself.

_Get a handle on yourself_,_ Eldarion_, the Prince told himself. _You can't afford to do this._

He closed his eyes just as another body moved to sit next to his. He opened his eyes again and found Daina's face inches from his. He slightly moved away, as not to make either of them feel awkward.

"You did well back there," he admitted. "I thought we were done for." She slightly smiled, though Eldarion could tell something else was troubling her. "What is it?"

"What's what?" she asked, her voice immediately turning cold again. But he convinced himself that he must have imagined it, because the next second, Daina was rolling her eyes. "You're shivering, your Highness," she mocked, and Eldarion glared at her. She smiled and took his hands in hers. "Put them over the fire." But her voice didn't sound nearly as strong as it had before. The Prince made no effort to take his pale hands out of her grasp, and he smiled into the dark, knowing that Daina could not see it.

"I'm sorry for everything I've put you through," Eldarion whispered into her ear, hearing her uneven breaths and feeling them on his neck. "I never-"

"I know," she admitted, her voice low and dejected. "Neither of us…" He nodded slowly.

"…ever wanted…" he continued, his voice barely above a whisper, his lips mere inches from hers.

"…this…" Daina said softly, her voice slightly trembling as he leaned in closer to her. Eldarion's lips captured the young Ranger's in a gentle kiss full of sorrow, passion, and the smallest glimmer of hope. He closed his eyes as their kiss continued, not disturbed by the slight sounds of birds in the wild or wind rustling through the trees. Daina broke away from him, looking away, her face flushed.

"I'm sorry," Eldarion said immediately, sliding away from her. "I shouldn't have-" But she smiled.

"That one was for real…wasn't it?" she asked quietly, her hand brushing over his. "Not some trick of the dark." The Prince shook his head.

"No," he admitted, a hint of desperation in his calm voice.

_It was as real as it gets._

"Eldarion…" He looked up in surprise as Daina said his name with a tenderness he hadn't heard before. "We…should get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day." He nodded silently and stood up, walking over to his blankets. He lay down, closing his eyes, and he sighed.

Without Daina's warm body beside him, coldness washed over Eldarion's thin figure and he shivered.

_Always believe in the impossible_, he thought dryly. _But Rivendell is waiting…I dare not dwell here for too long._

* * *

"But Lord Aragorn-" an exasperated voice protested. "We're done, my Lord. There isn't any hope." Faramir closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, looking up at the King.

_It has been long since we had any hope_, he thought sadly, lightly touching the cave wall.

"I know that there is not much left," Aragorn said quietly. "But if there is a possibility at all…that there are others…"

"You know as well as I that Eldarion is gone, old friend," Faramir said gently. "Not gone from this Earth…but gone. If he is not here, he will be safe. Unless there's a way…but no…it's impossible." The King straightened up and eyed his friend.

"What's impossible?" he asked slowly. The Steward shook his head.

"I must be imagining things," Faramir said with a hollow laugh. "But I could have sworn-" He looked behind him, as if he was expecting Eldarion to appear out of the wall. "Never mind."

"It can happen to the best of us," Aragorn said, staring at the vastness of the damp and cold caves. "Sometimes at the worst of times."

"Always," the Steward muttered, to himself more than the King. Faramir felt a hand tug at his worn tunic and bent down, looking into his son's wide hazel eyes. "Elboron," he said quietly, brushing golden-brown hair out of the boy's face. "What are you doing here?" The seven-year-old looked down at his shoes.

"I…I…wished to ask a question, Father," he said quietly, with maturity beyond his years. Faramir smiled and nodded. "Can people communicate…through the means of another?" Aragorn frowned and looked at the Steward, who shrugged his shoulders. The King looked at the boy with his intense blue-grey eyes.

"Not directly, Elboron," he said, bending in front of the boy as well. "But many of us wish to think that it were true."

"My Lord…if it were through…a dream…would it be possible?" he asked hesitantly. Aragorn ruffled the boy's hair and smiled.

"If it was intentional, I believe not," he said quietly. "But there are those…whose dreams are as real as anything else. Why do you ask such questions? It is not suited for your age, young one."

"Gilraen had a dream," he blurted out, unable to hold it in. "About Eldarion." Aragorn swallowed, not trusting himself to hope. Yes, he had had dreams about his son as well…but he knew that his daughter, as wise as she was fair…could tell the difference between dreams…and reality. And if Gilraen thought something was important…it was. He took Elboron's hand.

"Come," Aragorn said. "We will talk with her." Faramir slowly followed his son and his King deeper into the caves, where he knew many questions had the potential to be answered.

* * *

What did you think? I'm sorry to say that if you didn't like this chapter, I wrote it, so complain to me. But if you did like it, and hopefully you did, please tell me-it makes me want to write more, and quickly.

As you can probably tell, there is a lot of AU going on here, and there WILL be even more in the coming chapters.

Me and Breggo13 (fine, Breggo13 and I) have come to an agreement for the end of the story, and are collaborating on it as I type.

Just one question for the readers (you guys)- I've written an epilogue, but should it be posted under this same story, or should it be posted as a separate story, sort of like a sequel?

Thanks in advance (and Breggo13 says hi)

-Nestaron (Jason)


	8. Down to the Last

Oh...wow. I'm sure that Breggo13's pretty pissed at me for only posting this now. :( I've had a lot going on...real life really sucks sometimes. Of course there's school, but hey, that's normal, and then I've also got hockey, martial arts, and archery to attend every night. It's a miracle that I still have a 3.5 GPA. It may help that I'm no longer taking a foreign language (yay me) and English and History are too easy.

Um...so, I wrote about the first 1,500 words of this chapter, and Breggo13 wrote the rest. I think she's determined to beat me at everything I do. But whatever. Here is the eighth chapter of "I Have Kept No Hope for Myself."

-LORD OF THE RINGS-

**Previously in **_**U-Chebin Estel Anim**_**…**

"_I…I…wished to ask a question, Father," he said quietly, with maturity beyond his years. Faramir smiled and nodded. "Can people communicate…through the means of another?" Aragorn frowned and looked at the Steward, who shrugged his shoulders. The King looked at the boy with his intense blue-grey eyes._

"_Not directly, Elboron," he said, bending in front of the boy as well. "But many of us wish to think that it were true."_

"_My Lord…if it were through…a dream…would it be possible?" he asked hesitantly. Aragorn ruffled the boy's hair and smiled._

"_If it was intentional, I believe not," he said quietly. "But there are those…whose dreams are as real as anything else. Why do you ask such questions? It is not suited for your age, young one."_

"_Gilraen had a dream," he blurted out, unable to hold it in. "About Eldarion." Aragorn swallowed, not trusting himself to hope. Yes, he had had dreams about his son as well…but he knew that his daughter, as wise as she was fair…could tell the difference between dreams…and reality. And if Gilraen thought something was important…it was. He took Elboron's hand._

"_Come," Aragorn said. "We will talk with her." Faramir slowly followed his son and his King deeper into the caves, where he knew many questions had the potential to be answered._

"You seem troubled," Eldarion said softly, as Daina walked beside him, each of them keeping a firm hold on the horses' reins. She said nothing, but merely glanced at the Prince. "I'm sorry about Runshaw."

"The fault was not yours," she said quietly. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"Not even the kiss?" he asked, his voice not more than a whisper. Daina's mouth opened wide. "I should not have said anything. I'm sorry." She shakily extended her hand towards his, all the while keeping hold on the reins.

"You have done nothing wrong, Eldarion," she said as he tentatively reached out with his own pale hand. "You have been honest. I have not been."

"I should never have been your burden to bear, Daina," he muttered. The young Ranger smiled.

"I bear it gladly."

"You don't mean that," he said. "I'm a weak and foolish child. You said it yourself."

"Eldarion-"

"No," he said quietly. "I'm glad you did. I've looked inside myself…and you were right. I was a selfish, pompous…child."

"Was?" she asked, her voice trembling. He gazed at their clasped hands as they walked through the forest.

"Was." His mouth opened to say something more, but as Eldarion looked up, he found himself staring in wonder at the borders of Rivendell. It had been described to him in great detail when he was young, as both of his parents had lived there for extended periods of time. His grandfather, Lord Elrond, had been the one who ruled the land. Even though he had been expecting it, he stared open-mouthed at the waterfalls, trees, and the design of an old culture…all that was left of a once great civilization in front of which he stood. As he found his voice, he looked over at Daina, who warily crossed the border, leading Eldarion with her. "Rivendell."

"Yes," she said with a slight laugh. He watched her smile, and could not resist showing a smile himself. Her dark hair shone in the light of the Elven haven, her eyes as bright as the Evenstar that the Prince wore around his neck. But as they let the horses loose, Eldarion started to notice that not all was right. There was an air…that something had been tampered with…that something was not as it seemed.

"Daina…something's wrong," he said hesitantly. "I can feel it."

"I know," she muttered, her voice low. "I wish I knew what it was."

A blinding white light shone from behind them, and Eldarion turned around slowly, feeling Daina's tight grip on his arm. But even he wasn't sure what he saw…or what he was supposed to be seeing. A person…at least…as it seemed to be…was standing there. Eldarion's eyes were full of wonder…at a sight that he knew few had seen, and his eyes opened wider when it spoke his name. "Your quest has led you to Rivendell, Eldarion of Gondor," said a voice…a voice that he had heard in what he knew were his dreams…that always seemed to be more than dreams. It was the voice that had always soothed his wary thoughts. "And indeed you will find what you seek…so long as you keep your eyes open."

Many thoughts were running through the Prince's mind, but the only thing he could think to say was, "Show yourself!"

"If you wish it," the voice said, sounding genuinely surprised. The light faded, and an extremely old man with white hair, kind blue eyes, and an extraordinary glow surrounding him smiled down at them. "Are you frightened?"

"No," Eldarion said slowly, taking in the man's dazzling white cloak and pure white staff. "Who are you?"

"Need you ask?" And then he knew, without having to ask again.

"Mithrandir," he said, his voice gaining strength. "The teacher and teller of stories…my father's most trusted mentor…Gandalf the White."

"You have come to Rivendell for reasons unknown to you as of yet," Gandalf said, smiling at the awed Prince. "But I daresay you will learn as you are here." Eldarion nodded absently. Daina looked up at the Wizard, as if scared what she would see.

"Mithrandir," she breathed, and knelt. "We owe you our allegiance." Eldarion backed up and knelt beside her.

"And not to forget about us, I hope?" said a tall, blond-haired Elf with startlingly blue eyes from Gandalf's right, referring to himself and an auburn-haired Dwarf on the Wizard's left. Gandalf smiled.

"Ah," he said. "I think you might be familiar with these two." Eldarion, who had looked up at the sound of another voice, stared at the two new arrivals.

"Legolas?" he asked, his eyes wide. "Gimli?"

"Yes indeed," the Dwarf said.

"But…that's impossible," the Prince said, confused. "You were with my father…were you not?"

"We had been half a day gone here before we heard that your defenses had been broken through," Legolas said, his voice clear. "We offer our service, if you'll have us."

"Yes," Daina said, looking very faint.

"Well then," Gandalf said, his blue eyes twinkling. "If we are to make our final stand worth remembering…you will need some very special training. For the two of you are young…and have not yet seen the true horrors of battle." At those words, Eldarion's blood began to boil, and Daina had to grab hold of his arms.

"I've fought!" he argued. "I saw my mother killed! How dare you say I have not been in battle!"

"Quiet, Eldarion," Daina muttered harshly. "You do not understand."

"The girl is wise," Gandalf said. "You should do well to listen to her." The Ranger released her hold on the young man, but kept a gentle hand on his arm. Eldarion watched as she slowly took firm hold of his tunic, her hand slightly shaking. Was it possible…she was afraid to let go?

_I am too._

Eldarion removed his tunic later that night and set it down on the table beside his bed. He winced with shame as he looked at the silver tree that was emblazoned onto it.

_I have failed my people. I have failed my house. I have failed everyone._

He ran a hand through his messy brown hair, so much like his father's. Thinking of Aragorn brought a whole new set of thoughts to the Prince's mind. Was he still alive? Was Gilraen, his beloved sister, still keeping her watch over the people? What about the countless others he cared about? What of his old friend Findus, whom he had trusted for ages? His fiancée, Feowyn, and her parents? What about Elboron? Were they all safe? Did they all survive?

"How can I be who they expect me to be?" Eldarion muttered to himself bitterly. "I do not know who I am any longer."

"You know who you are," said a soft voice from behind him. "But you wish not to. You are ashamed of what it holds."

"Yes," he said simply.

"But you cannot be," Daina said fiercely. "You have to be strong…strong for the rest of us."

"I know," Eldarion said quietly. "But I think…that may be what makes it hard."

"Gandalf is right, you know," she said gently. "You may have seen your mother killed…but you have not experienced true war."

"Neither have you," he shot back angrily. "Stop talking to me as if you're more intelligent."

"Not as much is at stake by my death, Eldarion," Daina argued. "If I am killed…there is nothing to be lost. But if something happens to you…there is no victory. Without you…there will be no Gondor to return to." Eldarion silently listened to the wind whistled through the night…harming nobody. He bowed his head and felt the cool breeze travel across his chest.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I cannot be the hero you ask me to be." Daina hesitantly took a few steps closer to the Prince. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked up into his clouded grey eyes.

"You can…if you only look beyond what you see…what you feel." She bit her lip and ashamedly looked away. "Someone told me that…once. And I have found his words to be truest…in the least likely of places." She walked back to the doorway and Eldarion turned around, his mouth open…as if to say something. Daina tilted her head to the side, her eyes questioning. The Prince gave her a sad smile.

"Sleep well," he said. She acknowledged him with a slight nod and left him.

And in the blackness of the silent night, Eldarion whispered the despairing linnod that his father's mother had said, the night of her death, in this same Elven kingdom…long ago.

"Onen i-Estel adain…"

He finished it silently, feeling hot tears trailing down his pale cheeks.

_U-chebin estel anim._

The moon glistening overhead, Eldarion silently walked through the darkened garden. Once beautiful, it was overgrown and untidy. As his eyes became more accustomed to the darkness of night, he noticed a weathered gravestone not but a few feet away from where he stood. He took a few hesitant steps forward.

_Will I regret I find?_

He cautiously knelt before it and wiped damp leaves off it with his fingers. It was pure white marble, and on top of the headstone was the figure of a beautiful woman. Eldarion reached up to touch the smooth statue, and he noticed something written in Elvish, halfway covered by the plants. He brushed them away to read it. The script carved into the stone was slowly chipping away, to the point where some of the Sindarin runes were untranslatable. But he could read the topmost word, a name, for he would recognize it anywhere. It was translated literally as 'Wandering Star'.

_Gilraen._

Eldarion traced the Elvish script, wondering.

"Gilraen," he breathed. Though his first thought was of his sister, he remembered for whom she had been named. His father's mother…Gilraen. This was her grave. Her final resting place. He pressed to fingers to his lips as a sign of respect and bowed his head. This was the grave of his grandmother…who had not lived to see the light that had come out of her son's survival.

_But she knew what would happen,_ he assured himself. _Of course she knew. Of course she knew what her son would become._

His face darkened.

_And now it's happening all over again. I won't let it finish. I will not let Sauron take control of us. We are a free people. And we always will be._

He lightly touched the gravestone again and stood up, his legs trembling. He walked back the way from which he came, making a silent vow to himself.

_We will not surrender…even if it's the last thing I will ever do._

"So it is true?" Aragorn briskly ran the still bandaged hand through his dark hair that was covered in dried sweat and blood, some his own and some being that of his enemies. His tired blue eyes rested uneasily on his young daughter's determined and slightly frightened face. Gilraen held her head high, observing her father with an admiration beyond that which can be described. He believed her, though unwillingly, when she told him of the death of the stallion, the rescue of Eldarion and his unknown friend and their growing relationship. Gilraen was wise not to mention the last part to anyone except Aragon.

"Father, we've been over this before," the young girl pulled at her hair in agitation, though nothing else betrayed her true annoyance about the situation. She straightened her back a little more and gazed even more intensely into her father's eyes. "Yes, Eldarion is well and so is the girl..."

"Daina the Hunter," Aragon automatically corrected the young princess. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I beg your pardon, father. Eldarion and Daina are both fine. I believe they just met Gandalf."

"Who?" Aragorn stared with pure amazement at his daughter. "How?"

"Father, I think I know who Gandalf the White is when I see him," Gilraen sighed and rubbed her blue eyes. Since the fall of the White City, the young princess had barely slept since even the weakest vision drained her of her strength. The slim rations and the amount of wounds, burns and cuts didn't help. She grew thinner and thinner with each passing day, as did they all, but in the case of the young princess, she was becoming so thin that even consuming the rations was sometimes hard.

"I know you would remember who he is," Aragon replied thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "I just wonder why Eldarion went to Rivendell instead of coming back here? We need him here more..."

"Father, no. He's not himself anymore! I saw him turn pure evil a couple of times, trying to rid of either Legolas or Gimli or Gandalf. Only with Daina's help did he come back. If he doesn't learn to control himself, who knows what will happen to us."

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Aragon spit out angrily. He needed his son near, needed him in case he was to lead the men into a final struggle. "We're losing time, and people sitting in these good for nothing caves with nothing to eat and barely enough water for everyone."

"We need to wait," Gilraen pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "We can't risk disturbing Eldarion's healing. If he knows of us, he will never take his true place as a leader of Gondor."

"Why not?" Aragon turned away from his daughter. "He always knew that this was his destiny."

"Because he thinks he failed Gondor, that he failed _you_," Gilraen replied. "He needs to come to terms on his own if he is ever to take the throne. Alone he will become stronger."

"Are you sure we can wait another month?" Aragon asked, turning back to the young girl. His anger left him immediately as he took in her thin frame and her smudged with dirt face. He couldn't believe that he could be angry at her. "Are you sure you will survive another month?"

"I must or else how will you know when to march?" Gilraen managed a sad smile before she felt the tug of yet another vision and started falling, caught just in time by her dad. She didn't remember being carried to a cot, covered by the warm cloak that now became her own and Aragon gently holding her hand.

"Eldarion! Sit straight in the saddle! Control the horse as if by thought alone!" Gimli yelled as the young prince galloped by on the bay that was given to him by Éomer. The horse was covered in sweat, but somehow managed to still perform the hard manoeuvre that its rider asked for. Puffing, nostrils flaring, eyes rolling, the bay did a sharp one-eighty and reared, pawing at the air. Eldarion was too late leaning forward and tumbled backwards, barely avoiding contact with the charger's hoofs. The bay landed and quietly trotted away, shaking the sweat off like a dog. Eldarion rose and shook the dirt off his tunic.

"Horrible, just horrible!" the dwarf threw his hands up in exasperation. "You can't seem to do that small movement, that little thing that will in a battle save not only you, but your horse as well. Look at Daina do that! She can, for some reason, perform it on _your_ horse!"

"Yeah, well, she's not the one who gets bruised by Legolas every time we do a practice battle," grumbled Eldarion under his nose as he turned to watch Daina lead both horses in circles, murmuring something to them and petting them. "She gets to learn to dance while I need more brutal treatment."

"Yes, but she's a young lady!" Gimli shook his head, then straightened his beard in thought. "After all, she does have a fiancé. He seems like a charming young man, judging from the pictures she drew. She does have some talent."

Ignoring the Prince, flushed with anger and jealousy, Gimli started towards the girl, humming a soft tune that reminded him of his younger days. After all, he never would have thought back then that he would be dealing with so many emotions and such different and yet, in their own way perfect for each other, young people. Eldarion watched him go, clenching and unclenching his fists. He couldn't understand why his teachers took every opportunity to make him flare up into this nearly uncontrollable madness. He was tired of them playing on his emotions, yet he couldn't stop them.

Spinning on his heel, he headed towards the more secluded parts of Rivendell, the small Gazebo with a bridge where he knew his parents used to meet. Even though it was still day, the garden was covered with huge trees, centuries old and giving a sense of protection. Eldarion loved to just wonder in their shade, absorbing the calmness and peace. It was the one way he could calm down without Daina's help. Stepping soundlessly on the path, his eyes closed, Eldarion tried to imagine Feowyn with her long golden curls, her soft hands, her gentle voice when suddenly he realized he couldn't bring up a clear image of her. Every time he tried, it slipped away only to be replaced by Daina.

In agitation, Eldarion slammed his fist into the nearby tree, making some of the birds on the lower branches take flight, singing out warnings. Closing his eyes, Eldarion let angry tears fall down his cheeks, letting the tree pull out his anger leaving him tired and upset. Behind him he heard light steps, a calming sigh and then a light hand reached out to spin him around.

"Why me?" Eldarion asked as he looked down into the grey-blue eyes. They lowered their gaze to the Evenstar that hung around his neck. With gentle fingers Daina traced its shape, making Eldarion's heart flutter with happiness and excitement. He didn't want to admit it was because of this show of affection, of the fact that her fingers were just mere centimeters away from his skin.

"Because you have this," replied Daina, finally looking back at him. "Because you know what you must do deep down and because you are not what you think you are. You aren't a monster, Eldarion…you aren't what the Dark Lord tried to create. You are not a Man either, not just a Man. Nor are you an Elf."

"If I am not…then who am I?" Eldarion asked, looking away from Daina.

"You are who you choose to be," she replied, gently getting him to look back at her. "You are the one to choose your fate. You can be the greatest ruler Middle-Earth has yet seen or you can be the last hope of the people. You can be anyone you wish to be. I just hope you'll choose the right way."

"Does my path lie with you?" asked Eldarion, his grey eyes never leaving the girl's. "Will you follow me if I choose another way than the one you have tried to bestow upon me?"

"I cannot answer that," Diana tried to lower her gaze but realized that she couldn't, for with her words, in Eldarion's eyes there was a battle, between the betrayed red and the understanding grey. Suddenly, without breaking eye contact, Eldarion reached out and grabbed Daina's hand. She let out a sigh but couldn't pull away.

"Listen," Eldarion placed her hand onto his heart. "Listen and tell me if you can still hear it. I don't feel anything anymore." He glared at Daina, making her eyes widen in fear.

"Eldarion, please, don't," the words, meant to be strong and loud, came out in a soft whisper.

"Can you hear it beating? It's beating while you are near. As soon as you go away, I can't feel it." Eldarion shook his head, eyes slightly red. "It won't beat again if you were to leave me."

"Eldarion, you don't mean this," Daina finally looked away. "You know that we both have lives where we come from. We both are to be wed."

"Both?" Eldarion laughed a hard laugh. "I don't know if anyone besides me survived. And you dare to tell me that I have a fiancée?"

"Fine," Daina managed to pull her hand out of his grasp. "You might not, but I do and I will remain loyal to him. You are my friend, Eldarion, but you need to learn to control your emotions." With that, Daina turned on her heel and left the way she came.

_What have I done?_ Eldarion thought wearily, sliding down the trunk of the tree and closing his eyes. _What have I done?_

_Eldarion was running through the woods. No, sprinting through the woods. He needed to get away, needed to run. And that Horse from Hell. It was chasing him. Again. It was making him run farther than ever, pushing himself. And the laugh. Daina's laugh as she watched from above as if amused. He hated it. He made a turn to avoid a tree, stumbled but caught himself and continued on. _

_He had to keep going. He needed to survive to show Daina how much he loved her. Or maybe he should die? Yes, maybe he should. Imagine her face if he died, how she would weep over his still body. Smiling at his thoughts, Eldarion made another turn and caught his foot on a root. He wasn't as lucky as the last time and therefore tumbled onto his chest. Something dropped down beside him and he reached out but before he caught it, a smooth hand picked up the Evenstar. Looking up, Eldarion could barely see the young lady in the white dress. _

"_Eldarion, you need to remember who you are," she said softly. Eldarion gasped as the light cleared to reveal Gilraen. "You need to trust in this gift. It will show you the light, you just need to find the darkness."_

"_Why? Why should I go towards the dark?" Eldarion cried out. Gilraen smiled and twirled Arwen's last gift in her hands. _

"_Peculiar you should ask, but I will answer all the same. Because by battling your worst fears will you find the hope and love that you seek. But also by being patient and strong, calm and gentle. And by believing."_

"_What is there left to believe in?" Tears of anger and helplessness gathered at Eldarion's eyes. "What is there left to believe in?"_

"_There's you," Gilraen looked down at Eldarion who was still lying on the floor. "Everyone believes in you. Can't you believe that they are all doing the right thing? Can't you believe in their choice?"_

"_They are all wrong!" _

"_Wrong...hum, what a funny thing. No, I don't think they are wrong in believing in you. Except perhaps for Daina..."_

"_Don't say that!" Eldarion tried to leap up but some invisible force brought him back down. _

"_She believes in you, and yet she doesn't. She knows you and yet she does not. No, right now you are only bringing her death closer by not believing in yourself." Gilraen sighed sadly and two clear tears ran down her cheeks. _

"_No! You're lying! She won't be hurt again! Not as long as I'm alive."_

"_Then come to terms with yourself, Eldarion!" Gilraen lowered so that she was very close to Eldarion. "Come to understand that the person who will save us is who you really are." Slowly she placed the Evenstar back across his neck, leaned down to kiss him, and disappeared in a flash of light. A few seconds later the black stallion ripped into the small clearing and reared right above Eldarion. In exasperation, the prince raised his hands..._

And woke up in cold sweat in the room that used to belong to his father, breathing hard. Through the open windows, a breeze came in, making him shiver. Trying to calm himself down, Eldarion took a few deep breaths, flung back the blankets, pulled on his boots and stood up. He needed to take a walk somewhere, anywhere. Grabbing his sword, he left the room, thinking about the dream. He couldn't remember anything, except the horse and the clearing and a voice...something about Daina.

In his state, he didn't right away realize that he ended up right by the stable. He was about to walk away when he noticed someone turn on the light and two voices whispering to each other. Unable to stop his curiosity, he leaned to the door to listen, smiling grimly at the memory when he first heard of the invasion.

"Daina," surprise was clear in the sweet voice that could only have belonged to one person. "Why did you come here at this late hour?"

"I couldn't sleep," the girl voice was a contrast to the more male one, but matched it in beauty. "I keep on having nightmares of...of Runshaw and Eldarion and..." She started weeping.

"What kind of nightmares?" Legolas asked, as there was some shuffling inside and Daina's sobs became slightly less.

"They're horrible! I see Runshaw, how he died, and how the Orcs all destroyed him. And then I see a battle. A great field full of fighting. There are bodies everywhere. It must have been going on for some time. I was fighting side by side with Eldarion, but we were split apart. As I finish the last Orc, I turn to him to see him smiling. He starts heading my way but then, out of the corner of my eye…I see a foul archer aiming his last shot. I want to scream to Eldarion, but I can't. I can't run. I can just stand and watch as an arrow pierces him through the heart. And then I see Runshaw again, killed the same way. And it starts all over."

Eldarion's heart was beating fast as he listened to Daina's story. She started crying again, as Legolas stood up and started pacing.

"Hopefully it's just a dream," he replied after a few moments. "Maybe it's just your nerves…maybe you are just too tired."

"I hope so," Daina stopped crying and was just sniffing now. "I just don't want him to know. I don't want to give him false hope."

"So when this is all over you will just return home to your fiancé?" Legolas asked harshly. "Not even if Eldarion asks you to stay?"

"He already did," Daina's voice regained some strength. "He did and I denied. I need to go to where I belong and I won't be the best to rule. I can't."

"Even though you love him?" Legolas asked quietly.

"Even if I loved him," Daina corrected.

"You're making a mistake," Legolas walked towards the exit but then stopped as if remembering something. "But you still have time." With that he walked out, not seeing Eldarion hiding just around the corner. The prince was still trying to make sense of it all but then, against his better judgment walked into the building, immediately smelling the sweet hay and the horses. He stopped beside the box of a beautiful black stallion and petted his nose. The animal responded by nudging his hand. This has been the present of King Éomer when he learned that the Prince was having trouble to fully connect with the bay.

"What are you doing here?" Daina asked as she stepped out of the silver's stall. She had grown attached to it, naming her, for it was a mare, Skylark. Eldarion turned slightly to her, looking from over the black's velvet nose.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied as Daina came closer. "What about you?"

"I had a bad dream," Daina replied, averting her gaze to the horse in front of the prince.

"You were crying," Eldarion observed quietly. "Why?"

"I...I..." Daina couldn't think of anything to say. And if she could what would she say? Struggling with herself and her loyalties? Misunderstanding her affections? Scared of her dreams and fears? What could she tell him?

"Don't say anything," Eldarion smiled slightly as he looked at Daina. She turned her head to avoid his gaze. He reached out and forced her to look into his eyes. "Don't say anything at all...because between me and you, there is nothing for us to say..."

"That's...not true..." Daina tried to protest slightly as Eldarion leaned closer to her. But at that moment she wanted him to love her, to believe in himself. She found herself leaning in too.

"It's true...that I might...love you..." Eldarion whispered the last words, but then just closed the distance between them, kissing Daina lightly. Then, breaking the contact, he turned and walked out of the stables, leaving the young Ranger alone with all her fears and dreams finally realized.

So, was it worth the wait? I hope it was. :)

Remember to leave a review, tell us what you liked or disliked, so we can be sure to improve.

-The Drover (Jason) and Breggo13


End file.
